The Difference of Time
by MyLifeAsAWhitlock
Summary: Along the line something went wrong. When Bella wakes up in the 1800's, she's not sure what to think. She decides to listen to what her best friend told her though. How different would life really be if the universe had gotten it right the first time? B/J
1. Foreboding

**Ok, so I am aware that I begin some stories and then don't finish with them. However, this story has been in my head for months and I have the whole thing already figured out. Something that wasn't done with the other two. Also where the other ones had Edward and Bella paired, this one does not. I personaly believe that might be the reason I didn't finish the other two. I am way too hung up on the idea of Jasper and Bella together to write a story that insinuates otherwise.**

**Also this won't be some crack fic...**

**Meaning: There will be no cheating, no canon couples switching partners...etc. If you have questions just review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer. I just like to play with them a bit. I mean who wouldn't want to play a little with Jasper Whitlock? He is one fine piece of S. Meyer created specimen. What I wouldn't do for my own personal cowboy. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Foreboding**

As I sat there listening to Jasper tell his story of the southern wars there was a profound change happening inside of me. It was something like a deep longing for this beautiful creature, a deep seeded wish for me to have been there with him. To make sure that he wasn't alone. I couldn't understand, this made no sense. I tried to push this feeling inside of me away.

I sat there listening to every word that left his lips. I watched in his eyes every emotion that he was trying to hide. He was trying hard too, that much was plainly obvious. Too anyone else it most likely sounded as though he was reading the words he was saying right out of a text book with a closely monotone description.

He wasn't hiding it from me though, and I wandered if he knew that. In the back of my mind I kept wandering why I was never allowed any time to actually talk with Jasper. Was it really all about his control? I didn't think my family was lying to me, but on the other hand…

"…She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful. "A few days later," he finally said, and I wasn't sure if he was editing his story for my sake or because he was responding to the tension that even I could feel exuding from Edward, "I was introduced to my new life."

Jasper continued his story and I was engrossed in his lifes tale as were some of the other family members, but my mind drifted for a few moments once again. My annoyance was creeping in towards Edward, it has been happening more regularly lately. It seemed to me as though he had wanted Jasper to keep certain aspects of this story from me. Would he never learn that I am not a child? After everything we have already gone through one would think that he would know better than to still be trying to keep things from me. We would never be able to have a equal relationship if he continued to treat me like a child, and he were my father.

Jasper raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me, undoubtedly noticing my emotional status had turned toward a sourer route. I could imagine was he was feeling from me, disappointment at Edward for trying to treat me like a china doll and a bit of anger for the same reason, not that Jasper would know those reasons behind my emotional drop. I gave him a reassuring smile and shook my head, letting him know I was still listening and there was nothing to worry about on my end. He smiled back at me and I was sure there was a slight flutter of my heartbeat. I prayed nobody noticed that little slip. I honestly didn't know what was happening to me. He had a gorgeous smile though.

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a new born who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter. He was…civilized-" As Jasper continued his story I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of gratitude for peter and Charlotte, as well as Alice. It was Peter and Charlotte however that had gotten him out of that hell hole when they had come back for him. I already had the upmost respect for these people that I had never met before, and I found myself wishing that I could meet them to thank them personally.

I had the strangest urge to hug Jasper and just make sure he was okay and unharmed in that moment. As he finished his story I was trying to figure out once again what was happening with my feelings and my body. Edward continued to sit next to me holding my hand but all I wanted was to go to Jasper and comfort him. He was barely sitting ten feet away from me but there was something in me-that I could only describe as a type of pulling sensation in my chest-that desperately wanted to go towards Jasper. I gripped Edwards hand tighter, trying to keep myself grounded to me seat on the couch. Sure Jasper was part of the family and all, but I barely knew the man. To be honest I had rarely ever given him a thought, now that I think of it I am not sure I had ever looked directly in his eyes before, and definitely not for the amount of time that I had been doing it since he started in on the tale of his early vampire years.

I also didn't miss the way he was looking at me right now either. There was definitely confusion in his unwavering gaze, along with something else, something deeper, denial and recognition maybe? I had no clue, and at the moment I just felt like sleeping. Something was wrong, or right, maybe, I didn't know. Sleep sounded amazing at the moment though.

I glanced at Edward, hoping that by any miracle he hadn't caught the way I was actually staring at his brother. I seemed to be in luck because as it was, Edward was talking to Carlisle about the chance that there could be a new born army in Seattle that might be focusing on our coven, seeing from the size of us and assuming we could be a threat. Something didn't feel right to me about that assessment, but at the moment there was too much going on in my head. I desperately wanted to rest and re-group in a couple of hours.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?" As if on cue I could feel the guilt creeping inside of me. _Get a grip Bella,_ I yelled at myself internally. I looked over to Alice, trying to mask my guilty expression. Since I had never been a good actor, I hoped with everything I had that I could pull some type of neutral expression out for her to see. Whatever was going on inside of me internally was never going to be acted upon. Jasper was Alice's, not like I would want to change that. So it would always be her job to comfort him and support him and reassure him of what a great man he is. My insides may have been screaming at me to be the one to do all of those things, but my head was going to win this battle. I was Edwards, and Jasper was Alice's. End of story.

"I would like to talk to you, do you mind if I can be the one to take you home?" Her smile was reassuring and all knowing. Of course she was all knowing, there was more to it though, and I couldn't exactly place the look in her eyes. However, something felt different. It almost felt like something was changing. Something huge, and I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing yet.

"Sure Alice, let me just grab my coat out of Edwards room.

.

.

.

Alice was waiting in my room for me, sitting on my bed, as I went back into the room after my shower and nightly routine. She didn't look upset, just resigned maybe, though I could be wrong. She drew in a deep and unnecessary breath. It seemed as though she was centering herself, readying herself for a hard conversation. I was tired of all of the important talks though, and I really did feel exhausted.

"I love you Bella, you know that. You are the sister I have always wanted. You are a fierce and loyal friend. You are the most selfless person I know and you are a fighter. You survive where others would fall. You are an amazingly strong individual, and I love you as if we were sisters by blood." She paused and took a long look at me, gathering her thoughts if I would have to guess.

She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a picture. There were four people in the picture, all vampires, two of which I knew.

"Who are the other two people Alice, and why are you showing me this?" This was turning out to be one of the strangest days of my life and that was saying something, all things considered.

"Well you already know Jasper and I, but the other two are Charlotte and Peter. You need to memorize that picture for a few minutes." I learned a long time ago to never bet against Alice, so I did as she asked. Charlotte was a tiny little thing, but beautiful none the less. She had long straight platinum blond hair and from the smile on her face and the shine in her ruby red gaze, I could just see that she was a good person. She was pure. Peter on the other hand was tall, at least a foot taller than Charlotte. He was built much the same as Jasper, from his broad shoulders to the stance he was in, protective, full of authority, yet loving and leaning toward his mate. He had shorter cropped light blond hair. Then there was Alice and Jasper. Alice had one of her signature happy smiles in place. Then there was Jasper…He was emitting the same authority with the identical stance. As I looked upon his face in the picture I felt the pull in my chest growing deeper and stronger. It was a nearly painful thing to have to go through. I needed that explained to me, and soon

"Alright then, lets continue, cause once your asleep you won't be able to talk to me about the important things . "

"What is that supposed to mean Alice? Why couldn't I talk to you tomorrow?" By the tone in my voice I knew she could tell that I was starting to panic.

"Because there is no tomorrow for us Bella." I sucked in a quick breath of air, shocked at her bluntness. I didn't understand. Was Victoria going to get to me before there would be someone here to help? Was there some event that leads to no survival?

"I…I don't understand Alice." I muttered. I was trying to keep back from crying. Could this really be the end for me?

"I know you don't, and I can only tell you so much. If you follow my advice you will be okay, great even, but you need to listen closely to what I am about to say, and don't interrupt until the end." She gave me a hard stare. I nodded. Somehow I knew that things would be different after this talk and I wasn't sure if I liked that idea.

"I had a vision earlier, actually many visions, they all involved you. Except you were different, immortal, and not from this time. What I personally think has happened is that there was a series of events that lead you down the wrong path. I think the universe is trying to correct a wrong, so to speak."

"But I-" She gave me a hard look to shut me up. I had never thought that Alice was crazy, but right now, listening to this, I was starting to doubt her. Something I thought I would never do.

"You should know Bella that I love Jasper and you, I always will, just in a different way after this. With that said you need to know that Jasper is not my soul mate. Yes we spent 60 years together and yes we did everything that real mates do, but there has always been someone out there better suited for the both of us. Bella?" She asked in a questioning tone. "Have you ever felt a pull, a longing of sorts, tugging at your very soul towards another person?" She stared at me, waiting for a reply. I gave her nothing, other than a bewildered look. She really had gone crazy. However, the serious expression she wore had me extremely worried about what she was insinuating.

"Yes, I think you have. I also don't think you have ever felt it with Edward, and you never will." I sucked in more air. I hadn't even realized that I wasn't breathing. Right now though I felt as if I was suffocating.

"It is going to be rough on you at first Bella, but you need to know that you will get through it. You will also have help. He will always be there for you. He feels it too Bella, as confusing as it is for him right now. His confusion is short lived however, because this time frame will never have happened once you have gone to sleep. Like I said before, the world is trying to right itself this wrong, and you are a major key to fixing the issue. Jasper was never meant to be mine, just as you were never meant to be Edwards.

"You need to keep this in mind Bella, where we are right here and now will have never happened. Don't hold back for something that never was and never will be, because everything is about to change. You and Japer are meant for one another Bella. I think that with the current time frame we are in that things would have gone horribly wrong and too many people would have been hurt or lost, which is why the universe is trying to go back and fix this." I let her keep talking, simply because I was too shocked and simply speechless to say anything to her at this point.

"Bella, before I get into some important events that need to be fixed you really need to understand that you will never come back to this time frame. You won't disappear from where you wake up tomorrow. You will remember but you don't need to worry about being transported back into this timeline. The only way you will get back to this current decade is by living through all of the other ones. And Bella…?"

I had turned my head down at some point, trying to study the pattern in the floor, so I looked back up at her. "You will be so happy Bella. Both of you. And I couldn't be happier knowing that you have found one another."

"Alice, have you lost your mind? This can't be real. This can't be happening to me. I just don't-"

"I get it Bella, You don't fully believe me right now, and that's okay because you are at least still hearing what I am saying and that is the important part. Now onto some more relevant issues. Peter is the one that will recruit you, but Jasper will do the rest. You are going to be powerful and smart. Bide your time with Maria. You need to convince Jasper to help you destroy Maria and her followers. You can tell Jasper about where you are from pretty soon after you meet him. Since he won't be confused about his relationship status, due to the fact that I am not around in that time, he won't be able to resist the pull like he did today." I held up my hand to stop her from talking. If there was even a shred of truth to what she was saying then I was burning with curiosity about something.

"Alice I have known Jasper for a while now and I have never felt like this until today. Maybe you are wrong. If we were mates surely we would have known sooner, right?"

"When have you really looked at Jasper, Bella? Been within a few feet and looked him in the eyes and saw him?" I had to think about that. He had always been kept at a good distance from me, and I from him. Other than the time we went to Phoenix, but even then I had been so worried about everything else that I had barely even looked at Alice, much less Jasper. With a jolt I realized that I hadn't really ever saw Jasper like I saw him today. Still though, there had to be something…I wasn't even sure how to finish that thought. This all seemed so unreal. Time travel seemed to be out of my reach. Vampires…I could deal. Werewolves…no real biggy. But time travel and I have apparently drawn the line. I decided to answer her though.

"Today Alice, today was the first time." She gave me a knowing smile. I frowned right back at her.

"Okay, as I was saying, first Peter, then Jasper and then Maria, however you _need_ to deal with Maria before Peter and Charlotte leave. Charlotte will be executed when her one year mark is up. Make sure to deal with Maria before then or they will run. Then you need to head towards New york around 1925, and no I can't tell you why. After that you are on your own. I will find you guys awhile after that. Everything in between and after that has yet to be discovered. I do know that there will only be happiness in your futures after the crap storm in the beginning."

After a few minutes had passed I decided she was finished, but I had to make sure.

"You done Alice? Because if you aren't you need to let me know now. If you are then I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that maybe your visions have decided to screw with you. I won't even mention this to anyone when I come over to your house tomorrow." I threw her a smile and a forced chuckle. She frowned at me then gave an exasperated huff of annoyance, but scooted over closer to me and pulled me into her stony embrace.

"I love you Bella, we will always be best friends. I won't miss you because I won't be born yet, but I can't wait to see you again. I love you."

I decided to let it go for now and tell her I-told-you-so tomorrow. "I love you too Alice." I said through a rather loud yawn. My drowsiness had crept back up on me in the last 3 minutes or so.

I led Alice back downstairs where she told Charlie goodnight and goodbye. Before I knew it she was driving out of the driveway and back to her house. Charlie was still in his recliner when I entered the living room. I didn't really believe Alice but I still felt a sense of foreboding.

.

.

.

"Hey dad?"

"What's up Bell's?" He looked away from the game that he was watching to focus on me. It made me smile that he could put his hobby to the side and focus solely on me. I walked over and leaned down to embrace him in a tight hug.

"I love you dad. I wanted you to know how happy I am to be living with you. I am glad you gave me the opportunity to move here." I whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh…is everything alright? You ok kid?" I laughed lightly at his worried tone.

"Yeah I am good dad. I just wanted you to know how I felt." I had leaned away to look at him. He smiled and blushed a little with my reassuring words.

"In that case, I love you too Bella. You moving back in here with me was one of the best things to have happened to me." Charlie barely ever spoke about his feelings or emotions but when he did you could always see and feel just how honest he was with his words. I hugged him again.

"Goodnight dad."

"Night Bells."

I shuffled to my room after that and fell onto my bed in what felt like a sleep deprived state. I was asleep before I even had a chance to get under the covers.

* * *

**I went back and re-posted this chapter. There were a few errors.**

**The next chapter will be a filler chapter, but it will be longer. I will also be posting that chapter tomorrow.**

**When I introduce Peter do you want to see a in-humanized Peter ora smart assed Peter? Let me know**

**Alright people Read and Review. Good...Bad...Whatever. I want to hear it all.**


	2. History

**Okay everyone, so there are a couple of things I would like to say. **

**First, Thank you to everyone that reviewed the to the first chapter of this fic. I promise that it will keep getting updated. Again thank you for reviewing. The reviews make the enjoyment of writing for the public even better. This Chapter is longer than the first. I have a feeling that they will keep following that pattern.**

**Second, there will be a couple of similarities to other stories you may have read already. Nothing big or major, and I have no intentions of stealing anybody else's ideas, ever. It will be very simple things like where Bella wakes up…etc. My words will be my own and this story will hopefully be different from all of the other time travel ones. **

**Third, there will be some suggestive Dark themes in this story. I'm not really sure how far I will go with those, but worry not, Bella will be fine. **

**Fourthly, There is a story out there that I find absolutely AMAZING! _Leaves of Grass_ by _Nauticalmass_. It was the very first Jasper/Bella story I ever read. I'm not ashamed to say that I have read it way more than once. There is just something so enticing about the way that person writes. Because of that author I couldn't get enough of the Jasper/Bella time travel stories. That is why I have started my own. I ran out of reading material. Lol...**

* * *

**Previously on TDOT…**

"_Oh…is everything alright? You ok kid?" I laughed lightly at his worried tone._

"_Yeah I am good dad. I just wanted you to know how I felt." I had leaned away to look at him. He smiled and blushed a little with my reassuring words. _

"_In that case, I love you to Bella. You moving back in here with me was one of the best things to have happened to me." Charlie barely ever spoke about his feelings or emotions but when he did you could always see and feel just how honest he was with his words. I hugged him again._

"_Goodnight dad."_

"_Night Bells."_

_I shuffled to my room after that and fell onto my bed in what felt like a sleep deprived state. I was asleep before I even had a chance to get under the covers._

* * *

**And now…Chapter 2**

I hadn't opened my eyes yet. My head was killing me though. I had stayed up way to late last night, and it seemed as though I was paying for it. My headache was most likely due to my sleep deprived state. My back was killing me too, I realized. When did my mattress get so hard? My mattress was never one of the best qualities, but surely I would have realized if it was this hard on my back before.

I immediately thought of Edward after that thought. If Edward knew about this he would rush off and buy the softest, most expensive, mattress there was on the market. I couldn't let that happen, so I bit back the groan that threatened to pass through my lips, knowing he was probably in my room right now. I wandered why he hadn't made himself known. Surely he would have heard my heart accelerate and my breathing pick up, the first tale tell signs that I was waking.

By now I should have heard the signature, 'Good morning, beautiful', that he normally uttered when he knew I was waking up. However, I was hoping that maybe he wasn't here. I needed some space from his over protectiveness and his controlling behavior for a few hours. I lay there, on my now hard mattress, thinking about last night. I would be sure to tell Alice I-told-you-so, when I saw her later.

I was still lying there, in a half sleep coma. I had yet to open my eyes. Once my eyes opened, I knew that I wouldn't be able to succumb to sleep again, and as it was, I really did want to go back to sleep. However I was extremely uncomfortable. I needed some time to think by myself though so I had to make sure I was alone.

"Edward?" I whispered, leaving my eyes closed, hoping for silence after whispering the name.

At the sound of a man's deep chuckle, one that was too gravely to belong to the Cullen's and too deep to be Charlie's, my eyes flew open. I rolled over only to fall off of my bed and onto a dirt floor. I stayed there for a second, in response to the shocked state I was in. As I started to get up I noticed that my bed was not my bed at all. In fact it was an old looking wooden bench. _I must be losing my mind, _I thought.

The man chuckled again. I instantly turned to face him. He was wearing a pair of dark wool pants with a flannel button down shirt. He was the epitome of a cowboy from the boots on his feet to the cowboy hat on his head. His facial features were what shocked me though. While he was tan and a bit more tough looking than Charlie, he still looked a lot like my father did. If my dad had a brother I would assume that this is what he would look like. He even had the dark brown hair and the brown eyes, it was uncanny really.

"Isabella, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked with a slight southern drawl. "Did you fall asleep doing your chores again?" He looked passed me and his facial features went from confused to understanding. He smirked at me in what looked to be amusement.

Meanwhile, I was still trying to figure out what was going on. Was I supposed to know this man? He looked to be in his late thirties or very early forties, and while he may have looked like Charlie, it was definitely not him.

"Ah, I see" He chuckled again in his deep baritone voice, looking from whatever was behind me back to my face again. "Wuthering Heights again? Really Isabella? I think I will buy you a new book when we ride into town tomorrow? What do you say sweetheart? You have to have that one there memorized from front to back by now." He inquired. His words wore scolding, but his tone revealed his amusement. He was teasing me. He looked around me before walking past me. It was then that I realized we were in what looked to be a horse barn. There were four horse stalls, three with horses in them.

"It looks like you were almost finished. Why don't you finish mucking this last stall and come into the house after you're done? Your mother should be finishing up with dinner in the next little bit. She wouldn't be too happy if you missed another meal, baby."

He misinterpreted my panicked look. "Don't worry baby, your mother won't be upset that you fell asleep, she just wants to make sure you eat dinner, since you missed lunch. I'm gonna head back into the house to help your mother, I will see you in a few."

"Alright" I whispered. "See you in a few." He left after that. I was so confused. He knew my name and spoke to me as if I was his daughter, yet I had never met this man before.

I walked to the stall in which he implied needed some more work done to it. It reeked of horse manure in here. I had never even ridden a horse, much less cleaned out a stall. I didn't know the first thing about doing any of this stuff. Horse lessons were one thing that Renee had never been into, so it was not one of the many hobbies that she or I had dabbled in. Instead of just staring at the stall I decided to make myself useful while I thought about what was going on.

I walked to one of the 'finished' stalls to see what the difference was. There was a fresh bale of hay and the manure had been picked up, something that was not accomplished with the other stall. I noticed the wheelbarrow and a shovel lying lazily against the wooden wall of the unfinished stall. I grimaced and wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell but I grabbed the shovel and made my way into the stall all the same.

My plan was to turn pull my shirt up to my nose to cover the smell, but I quickly realized that wasn't going to work. I was wearing a dress. Me, Isabella Swan, was in a dress. Not a modern sundress or a prom type dress either. No this was something that resembled a peasant dress you would see in an old fashioned movie from the 1800's. It was a deep sea blue color and it went from my toes all the way up to my neck. The shoulders were fluffed out a tiny bit and there was a ribbon at the waist. I hated dresses. I needed a pair of jeans, soon. When I was finished looking at my new attire I steeled myself to clean this stall without the option of covering my nose. The quicker I could get this done, the better.

I began thinking of last night and the conversation I had with Alice. I really had thought she was losing it yesterday. Could she really have been right? Was this really the past? Would I never see Charlie again? I frowned at the thought. Would I be stuck here in this new life? I took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay and tried my hardest to recall the words Alice had spoken to me last night.

"_Bella, before I get into some important events that need to be fixed you really need to understand that you will never come back to this time frame. You won't disappear from where you wake up tomorrow. You will remember but you don't need to worry about being transported back into this timeline. The only way you will get back to this current decade is by living through all of the other ones."_

What did that mean for the future me then? Would another Bella Swan be born? Would there still be a Charlie and a Renee? I was so confused. If Alice was right, and I would never go back, then the only way to find out the answers to those questions would be to live through time and wait. The only problem was that I had no idea what year it was. I didn't even know where I was. And how could Alice be sure that I would be changed? What if something went wrong and I was stuck here living this life that I didn't even know.

No, I couldn't think like that right now. Apparently Alice was right about me going back in time, I had to put my faith in her that she would be right about everything else. I may have thought she was losing it yesterday, but now that I was here, I was just going to pretend to be this person. I needed a mirror. I needed to know if I still looked like me, or if I was destined to spend a life in a body that wasn't mine. It felt like me. My thoughts and my same mannerisms. There were too many questions with no answers that had to deal with this time travel thing. I was going to have to get used to the idea that some things were just unexplainable. I needed to center myself and accept the possibility that this was my new reality. I finished the horse stall, took a deep relaxing breath, and headed out of the barn.

.

.

.

I immediately noticed the nice two story house roughly standing 500 yards in front of me. From what I could tell, I was looking at the back of the house. It really was beautiful, while it was white it color, the shudders on the windows were a sea green. It was a wraparound porch and a balcony on the second floor where I could see French doors leading to the little area.

I slowly walked towards the house. Hesitating only briefly once I got to the stairs leading to the inside of the house. I resisted the urge to knock on the door, instead opening it leisurely. It squeaked and I cringed at the noise. I was terrified. I didn't even know this-my-families names.

"Isabella? Is that you dear?" A woman walked around a corner at that point. I was trying to form words. She looked nothing like Renee. She was approximately 5'4" with distinctly auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was extremely gorgeous, even as an older woman. I wandered if she was the wife of the man I met earlier.

"Well?" She said patiently, rubbing her hands on the apron that adorned her waist. "Your father tells me you fell asleep reading again? I swear child, Ever since you and Frank broke off your engagement all you do is read. Not that I don't approve of you reading, dear, but how are you going to meet a nice young man if you never go anywhere?"

I gaped at her. I had been engaged? To a man named _Frank_, no less, and what was it with me and the guys with the old fashioned names? I could only thank my lucky stars that, that was no longer the case. If I had woken up in a time where I was in a relationship with someone that I had no memory of…well I wasn't sure I would be able to pull that off. How does one act like they are in love with someone they don't even know? No, I was definitely happy that I was no longer engaged to _Frank._

"Oh well, maybe you will meet some nice young man at the gathering in a few days. Anyhow, were you able to finish your chores dear?"

"Um, yes…mother" I said a bit hesitantly. I could only hope that I was referring to the right woman as my supposed mother.

"Good, that's wonderful sweetie, now go wash up before dinner. Clair should be home soon. As you know, she spent the day with Ethel and Ethel's mother Elizabeth. They went into Houston for the day. Those girls, thick as thieves, they are. I hope they didn't get under Elizabeth's nerves too much. They can definitely be a hand full. I am glad Henry is still a baby, at least the house won't be completely empty for a while once you two girls settle down with a nice man. I think that George has really taken to Clair. My baby girl, only 16 and already she is practically all grown up." She paused, looking at me inquisitively for a moment.

"You know Isabella, Joseph was asking about you the other day. I think it has already gotten around town about you and Frank. I know it's soon, but he is a good man. He's 21 you know, only 3 years older than you, and he has a good head on his shoulders." I was feeling panicky. This woman was trying to marry me off, and while she didn't sound as if she were lecturing me, only trying to help me, I was not about to be set up with a man I didn't know. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I almost wished I had woken up in an alley with no family. But no, I had to get stuck in the past, with a life full of previous memories that I had no way to recall. I needed to get this woman off my back about dating. I decided to use some of this new information to my advantage. I could only hope it would work.

"Mom…Mother, I appreciate you trying to help me move on, but at the moment it is still too soon. While Frank and I are no longer together, I would still like some time to just be me for the time being." I could only hope that it would placate her.

She smiled sympathetically at me for a moment, walking towards me and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Of course dear, I was just trying to get your mind off of it, the only way I knew how."

I didn't really care how _my_ previous relationship had ended, but I kind of felt like I should know. At least that way I would know how to behave about the situation. Was I supposed to be heartbroken or indifferent, I wasn't sure I would ever find out. Hopefully I wouldn't run into people that I was supposed to know.

"Thank you mother." I said untangling myself from her embrace.

"One day Isabella, you will find the perfect man for you, he will treat you right, I just know it. But for now, go wash up and then set the table for dinner please." I nodded as she walked away from me.

It took me a couple of minutes to find a bathroom. Once I found it I was pleased to see the mirror there as well. I didn't know whether I was happy or disappointed that the person in the reflection looked the same as any other time I had ever looked in the mirror in my previous life time. I was glad it was still me, at least that way I didn't feel like a stranger, but on the other hand if I had looked like a different person then I had thought that maybe it would have made more sense, it was a confusing way of thinking. I didn't fully understand my own reasoning.

I left the bathroom and went in the direction my _mother_ had gone. I found her in the kitchen, finishing up what looked to be enchiladas and other various tex-mex foods. There was a toddler sitting in an old fashioned highchair playing with some smaller pots and pans. He was an adorable little thing. His hair was a deep brown with an auburn undertone. His eyes matched mine perfectly and he had the cutest little chubby cheeks. He was adorable.

I didn't have any siblings growing up, and while that didn't bother me, it was weird looking at this tiny toddler. He looked a lot like I did as a baby and I found myself wondering what this Clair girl looked like. Did we look alike as well? I wandered how long I would be here before Peter would find me and take me away from this family. Did I want to get close to these people only to have them taken away from me? I didn't know them at all really, but they had known me their entire lives. Should I try to distance myself from these strangers, or should I embrace them and try to reassure them of the love they probably deserved from a daughter and sister they had loved their entire lives. Once again, I didn't understand why fate hadn't just placed me in an alley to wake up in with no family to remember me, because if I really was staying here in this time, then these people were going to end up dealing with the loss of me. It just didn't seem fair to me.

"Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella." The baby's calling of my name brought me out of my somber thoughts.

"Hello Henry, are you having fun there baby?" I whispered to him while rubbing his hair. He just continued on banging his pots and pans. I laughed at his adorable antics while grabbing the plates that were set on the counter and placing them at the table. I hoped nobody asked me to take care of him or anything. I had never even held a child before, much less care for one. Even though I'm not religious, I sent a quick prayer to whatever or whoever was doing this to me, hoping they would give me this one request.

I heard another door slam open from the front of the house and then a girl's voice.

"Mother, I'm back." She hollered from a short distance.

"We are in the kitchen Clair. Come in here and help your sister set the table please."

Clair bounced happily into the room, smiling from ear to ear. She went to one of the drawers and pulled out some silverware and cups from a cupboard. I was happy that I wasn't going to have to make a fool of myself stumbling through a kitchen that I was supposed to be familiar with looking for them.

"Did you have fun with Ethel dear?"

"Oh yes mother, we even bought our dresses for the upcoming gathering. I can't wait to show you, it's so pretty. Oh, and Bella," She turned to face me then another smile on her pretty face. She was the spitting image of her mother. The same Auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. "You have to let me come with you into town tomorrow, I saw a beautiful dress, and it would be perfect on you." I smiled at her exuberance. She reminded me a lot of Alice with her hyper energy. I briefly frowned at the resemblance before covering it up. I hadn't even woken up here more than 4 hours ago and already I was missing her and the rest of my family.

"Oh Bella, I know you hate shopping, but since I've already picked it out, we will be in and out in a hurry, you will see, and then maybe you can go to the book store. I heard they had some new arrivals recently." She had mistaken my frown for missing my family to me not wanting to go with her. Either way it worked out for me, so no harm done. Just then the man from earlier walked into the room.

"Emma darlin', it smells wonderful in here." _Emma_ smiled sweetly at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you John, It's just finished, you have perfect timing." The way he smiled back at her made me think of how Carlisle and Esme always looked at each other. That all-consuming adoring gaze.

Dinner went by with light chatter and polite words, it was so different from my modern world. Here people ate together all the time and made sure they had dinner as a family, always. Whereas in the future people get to busy with the television or the cell phone or something else to really talk with each other. It was a nice thing to watch the difference in dynamics.

There was only one slight inconvenience during dinner. At some point I had let my eyes wander around the room and take in its appearances. It really was a very homey home. The wall next to the stove is what finally caught my eye though. I was mid chew on one of my enchiladas when I saw it, a calendar. November, 1890. I inhaled a breath too quickly and with a piece of enchilada in my mouth. It caught in the back of my throat. I choked it back up fairly quickly. The family gave me worried glances but when they realized I wasn't dying they continued on with conversation.

Meanwhile I was speechless. I was over a century away from my last life. I was in the _1800's_. _Well, _I thought, _at least I know where and when I am at now._

.

.

.

The next week passed by without incident, and It was now time for the community gathering, another word for a dance. I was enjoying spending time with my new family and it was nice having a sister that came to me for advice. She was young, but even I could tell that she was falling hard for this George guy. He had come over to the house yesterday and I got to watch how sweet and innocent they were around each other. When she spoke, he listened with rapt attention. When he said something that made her laugh his whole face would beam with happiness. He was falling for her, and I was happy that she would have him in her life.

I had gotten close with Emma, my mother. During my first two nights here I had cried for my lost life and how much I missed my family. I cried for Charlie, Renee, Jake, Edward and all of the other Cullen's. I missed them like crazy. Emma had thought it was my break-up with Frank that had me so upset, but either way she comforted me and told me how much she loved me. She had told me that things happen for a reason and that sometimes things don't work out the way they think they will, but then sometimes better things come along. For a minute I had worried that she knew something about where I had come from or something of that nature, but then I pushed that thought aside. She was just speaking to my soul.

She had unintentionally helped me mourn my loss of Edward. I missed him so much that sometimes it still hurt. Then I think about Jasper, and I have to wander if Alice could have been right. I may not know him that well, but I was missing him just as much. I still feel that pull deep in my chest, the one I hadn't felt until I had looked into his eyes when he was telling me his story. Either way I had spent countless moments thinking of my previous life time and had come to the conclusion that I had to put the past to rest and live my life how it was supposed to be. That could only happen if I was open to all of the options laid out for me. So for now I was keeping the faith in what Alice had told me. The mating pull is supposed to be an undeniable thing when mates meet, so with that information I figured I would know sooner or later anyways.

.

.

.

"Bella! Clair! Hurry up girls. We want to get there before it is over!" Emma shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Clair was giggling uncontrollably. She was literally shaking with excitement. George was going to meet up with her at the dance. I laughed at her exuberance. I would miss her when Peter came for me. I would miss all of them. I had faith that they would get through my disappearance though. There was so much happiness within this family dynamic. Sometimes it made me a tad bit jealous. Jealous of the fact that my previous family dynamic was nothing similar. Charlie was always so quiet and Renee was too much of a free-spirited person. Where I was used to me taking care of them, in this family it was the complete opposite. It gave me a sense of freedom that I had never known before.

"Were on our way." I hollered back towards the stairs, with amusement coloring my tone. The sun hadn't even set yet, this was going to be a long night. I could only hope that I could fade into the background. The last thing I needed was to have people I didn't know trying to talk with me. I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to be that lucky.

* * *

**Alright folks, I have seen all of the hits and Author Alerts. I have also noticed that many of you have added me to your favorites list. I am honored that you guys love this story so much. **

**Now show your appreciation by pushing on that little review button and letting me know verbally. As always, your reviews and lovin' is very welcome. So let me know what you thought. **

**Also, this Chapter was meant to be a filler of sorts. You get to see how Bella dealt with her life altering experience in her own way. You also get to see all of the questions and non-answers. **

**Sometimes shit just happens. Sometimes there will be no explainable answers for us. I am by no means a time traveling expert. I love the time travel stories, but to figure out the real science behind the thought of time travel is way beyond my knowledge. **

**I think we might be meeting our one and only Peter next…the more you guys review the happier that makes me. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love you all. Show me some love.**

**Ps. I have all of the basics for chapter three down, but I can't seem to decide on Peter's personality. Do you want to see the Peter with _very little humanity_ left for the beginning or do you think that Peter has always been a _fun loving smartass_? It's the only thing I keep debating about. _Review_ and let me know so I can get the next chapter out to all of you. **

**Lots of Love-**

**Tessa**


	3. Rescue

**Alright people, Here is the anticipated chapter Three. I hope you all enjoy this. I could have added more, but then I wouldn't have gotten it out to y'all by today. So I've decided to make a chapter with Bella and Peter only next. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I am so happy that so many people are reading this story. So many people have added this to their fav's list and story alerts. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Make sure to read the bottom AN. I need some guidance again. I want to know your opinions on something. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters and whatnot belong to our one and only Stephanie Meyer. Thank God for her creativity or we wouldn't have Jasper to play with. **

**Without further Ado…**

* * *

**Previously on TDOT...**

_"Bella! Clair! Hurry up girls. We want to get there before it is over!" Emma shouted from the bottom of the stairs._

_Clair was giggling uncontrollably. She was literally shaking with excitement. George was going to meet up with her at the dance. I laughed at her exuberance. I would miss her when Peter came for me. I would miss all of them. I had faith that they would get through my disappearance though. There was so much happiness within this family dynamic. Sometimes it made me a tad bit jealous. Jealous of the fact that my previous family dynamic was nothing similar. Charlie was always so quiet and Renee was too much of a free-spirited person. Where I was used to me taking care of them, in this family it was the complete opposite. It gave me a sense of freedom that I had never known before._

_"Were on our way." I hollered back towards the stairs, with amusement coloring my tone. The sun hadn't even set yet, this was going to be a long night. I could only hope that I could fade into the background. The last thing I needed was to have people I didn't know trying to talk with me. I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to be that lucky._

* * *

**Chapter 3-Rescue**

"What?" I snarled at him.

"Let's go. Maria wants to see the both of us now." He said with a smirk. Fucker. One of these days I would get the motherfucker back for all the shit he pulls. Don't get me wrong, the guy is alright, but he could have at least given me some fuckin' warnin'.

It's not like we get much time to ourselves, actually it's rarer than rare. We fuck, eat, converse and fight all within the earshot of everyone else. So the one time I walk a few miles out of earshot the Major ruins it, sending four newborns to fight me at the same fuckin' time. Now, I know he wasn't tryin' to kill me or some stupid shit like that. He was just trying to make sure I wasn't gettin' rusty, plus he would have needed to send more than four to finish me off, and he knows it. This was just some good ole' entertainment for him.

Regardless of all of that shit, it still pissed me right the fuck off. I needed some time to think. My '_gift_' has been going haywire this past fuckin' week. A gift or power is what Major thinks it is. I have yet to agree with him. It's just words really, that pass through my head. Like a location or a warning. Words like _'danger soon', 'Leave now', 'Go to Houston'_ or '_Help them'_. Shit like that, and this past week it has been going off like a fire alarm that no one can shut the fuck up. I have yet to tell the Major.

"One of these days fucker, one of these days I'm gonna kick your ass for the shit you do." It was a menacing comment, but with his emotional gift shit, he could feel my own amusement underneath my annoyance and anger. He laughed and turned to head towards Maria, knowing I would follow.

I couldn't really stay mad at the guy anyways. I have only been around for a little more than a decade, but it took me nearly 6 years to get the guy to talk to me. I'm the only person here who he does talk to. Everyone else gets the Major. He trains all of the newborns, well we train them now, and he barks orders at them. They hate him, but they respect him more. He's fuckin' vicious when he is angry, and everybody has been on the end of that shit, unfortunately.

I had a feelin' that I already knew what Maria was going to say. I fuckin' hate that bitch. She already owns all the territory for the Western part of Texas, but her greedy ass self wants more, as always. She could own the whole fuckin' country and still be unhappy. One of these days she was going to piss off one too many people and we we're going to pay for that mistake.

"It's about time you two got here." She sneered as we entered her tent.

"What do you want Maria? Jimmy said you needed to see both of us. I was in the middle of trainin' some of the new recruits." Jasper replied in a bored tone.

"Awe, come on lover, maybe I just wanted to see you. I've missed you. None of these other men know how to love me the way you do. They can't make me _feel_ the way that only _you_ can." The woman made me sick. Just watching her rub her nails up and down Jasper's chest, purring as she went, made me want to vomit. She was immortal, of course, so she was beyond beautiful, on the outside. It was the evil and the blackness of her soul that gave me the creeps. Jasper was brutal and ruthless, but he was that way because he wanted the best. He taught us how to fight and how to survive, and his punishments were given accordingly. They were incentive, if you will, to make you do better.

"Maria," he growled. His voice had turned cold, deadly. I could feel the fear he was projectin' to her. "I said No. I meant it." He grabbed her wrist and shoved her body a few feet away from him. "You had your way with me for way too many years. You may have fooled me then, but you won't anymore. You forget, now that I have my gift mastered, I can feel your emotions. Even the ones that are buried so deep you have even yourself fooled." He sneered.

I watched as Maria composed herself. Her eyes narrowed at him. Jasper was the only one I knew of that had refused her. Fortunately, she had yet to sink her claws into me. Then again, when she had Jasper, she didn't go to anyone else. As of right now, he had only ended their little love fest a couple of months ago. Maria had been travelin' through Texas looking for more territory to claim for the majority of that time. I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she got to me.

Jasper was the only one that would be able to refuse her. What with his gift and all, he could put the fear of the devil into the woman. The only reason, I think, that she hasn't pushed the topic, was because she felt as though he would get bored and come back to her sooner than later. She was going to be sorely disappointed.

As for the rest of us men folk, she would just torture us until we relented. For me, it doesn't have to be personal. I would rather fuck for my survival, then have my head yanked off and watch my body burn. Plus it's not like I haven't fucked half of the females in our camp anyways. As long as you don't make any emotional ties to anyone of them, then all is good. Very few around here make it passed their newborn year. I was lucky, I was a great fighter as a human, and even better as a vampire. Normally once a newborn vampire's strength is weakened, Jasper and I are ordered to kill them. After my third year as a vampire I learned to turn off the majority of the humanity side of myself. Survival of the fittest and all that garbage. We gotta do what we gotta do.

"No matter. You want time. Right now though, come with me, I want to show you something." She had an evil glint in her eyes. It made me want shiver.

"Of course, lead the way Maria." We ran for about four miles till we smelled it, the burning of Vampire flesh. I could see the purple smoke rising from a clearing. "What is this Maria?" Jasper asked in an offhand uninterested way. We weren't close enough to smell who exactly was burning, if it was someone we knew anyways.

"You will see, my love." She laughed. It wasn't a pretty sound. It was more like an evil cackle.

Jasper stiffened as we got closer. I could smell Amelia burning. I winced. Jasper would be very unhappy with this.

"What did you do Maria?" He growled at her. She smiled at him as Emanuel came to her side. Evil glint still intact. Emanuel had a gift as well. He could make an illusion of various numbers of himself or whoever he wanted. Normally that wouldn't be an issue. His illusions couldn't fight so you would think that if you kept your eyes on the real pair then you could just focus on them and take them down. Not everything is that easy though. For the first second he disappears, as does the person he who he is illusioning with him. When they reappear, there are multiple sets, and none of them will be in the spot that he was in previously. That was exactly what he did too.

Within 2 seconds we were surrounded by 15 Maria's and Emanuel's. If we even tried to fight we would lose. Going after the wrong one could be a fatal mistake. If our back was turned to the real Maria and Emanuel then they could attack while we go after an illusion.

Maria's voice echoed from all of the versions of her.

"You don't want to be with me Major? If I can't have you then no one else will as well." They all sneered at him. "You will be alone. If you want to fuck someone else, then at least now you will know their fate. You will be the cause of their death. Amelia screamed as I pulled off every single body part one by one." She cackled.

Jasper may not have loved the girl Amelia, but he liked her good enough. She was a little bit of a happy release in this hell of ours.

"You didn't need to kill her Maria." He growled at her. "But it will be as you wish. I won't fuck anyone else, that includes you though. Experience is a wonderful thing Maria. It enables you to recognize a mistake when you make it again." He smirked at her. All of the Maria's nostrils flared with anger. "I would rather be eternally alone than deal with being in an intimate position with you again."

I listened to them go back and forth about their shit. She doesn't think he will last and he could care less about her. The only reason he hasn't left her reign yet is because I have told him it's not time yet. Every time he thinks about it my gift gets in the way. _'Too soon', 'stop _him' or _'Almost but not yet'_, Enters my head.

I was partially listening to them but the words in my head were going haywire again. It was different this time though. It was comin' in sentences. I've never '_heard_' so much before now.

'_You need to go to Houston. She will be your savior. Find her soon. Save her. Bring her back to her heart. She will be gifted. Control like none of the others. Go to her. You need to leave soon.'_

I kept getting the same nine sentences repeated over and over. Maria's final words brought me out of my own head.

"You have an hour to get them ready and then we are going to take care of a problem near Houston. Apparently there is a new coven starting up in that area. He knows it belongs to me. He and the rest of them will pay for that mistake. He is creating an army of his own. I counted 25, so there could be more or less by now." Maria and her duplicates turned to me. "Once the battle is over I want you to go and recruit some more. I will send two others to surrounding towns. Bring me back three. Three men and one female. I have business to attend to so bring them back to the Major to change."

"Yes mistress." I agreed. Hopefully this would work out for me. She was unknowingly sending me exactly where I was planning on headin' towards anyways. "Good, now leave, both of you."

.

.

.

Half way back to camp Jasper turned to me with a quirked eyebrow.

"What happened back there Captain? You're lucky she didn't see you zone out on her. That's not normal for you, and it's not good for your well bein' either. So what is goin' on? Don't bullshit me either Captain. I'll know if you're keeping shit from me." His eyes were hard and cold still. It would take him a while to come down from the anger he was feeling right now.

"Look major, I don't fuckin' know okay? I know that there is a girl I need to find. I know that she will be different and I know that things are going to fuckin' change big time round here soon. That's all I'm really gettin'. My gift has been goin' crazy lately. It's imperative that I get to this woman, and soon." I was exasperated. I didn't even know what she looked like. Hopefully it would all work out.

"Peter," He growled. "Your holding back, do I need to repeat myself? What the fuck ain't you tellin' me?" He hated when I kept shit from him, but I had a feelin' that her '_power_' information needed to be kept quite along with the '_savior_' bit, for now.

"No, you don't have to repeat yourself … I was ignoring you the first time." He growled in response. Letting me know my wit wasn't appreciated.

"Joking, Joking. Fuck Major. When have I ever led you astray? Some things need to be kept in the dark for now. It's nothin' bad, at least I don't think it will be." I paused, letting him feel the honesty from within. "Just trust me Jasper." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster.

He cocked his head to the side and thought on it for a moment. He hated bein' in the dark on shit. After a minute of quite observation he nodded in acceptance and we returned to our run back to camp.

.

.

.

Jaspers POV

"Assemble Soldiers!" I bellowed from the middle of our camp site. All at once every single one of em' snapped their heads in my direction, fear evident in their expressions. I didn't even need to be an empath to know that they were terrified of me. The count of newborns we had as of today was 29. I wasn't worried about losing this fight, I never lost. That didn't mean that nobody died though. 21 of them were only 6 months old. Their chances at survival were slim.

"We're headin' out within the hour. I want to see some sparin' in between y'all until that time arrives. Do. Not. Kill. Your. Partner." I commanded. "Your survival will be better with the greater numbers on our side."

I stood back watching them with me feet shoulder width apart and my hands clasped behind my back. Peter stood next to me mirroring my position. While I watched, and critiqued when appropriate, I let a part of my mind think about what Peter had said. I glanced idly over at him, wandering what he was hiding from me. I hoped for his sake that this girl wasn't going to be too important to him. He knew what Maria did to vampires that mated around here.

A mate was a weakness that we couldn't afford ourselves. On the occasion that someone did mate, both of the guilty parties were terminated. You can't fight to your full potential if you're distracted, worrying about another person. Peter had turned into a sorta' friend the last couple of years, somethin' that I hadn't consciously allowed. It would piss me the fuck off if I had to destroy him. To be totally honest, I wasn't sure I would even do it if it came down to that. But hindin' that kind of bond is fuckin' impossible, especially in the beginning, or so I've heard.

The ones that I've witnessed mate haven't lasted long term, much less more than 24 hours after the shit happened. So no, I really hoped he wasn't that fuckin' stupid. Sensing by his emotions, he wasn't. He wasn't overly happy or joyous and he wasn't dreading anything either. He was confused, anxious and determined mainly. Which is where his emotions normally are when he '_hears or_ _sees'_ something coming or something that needs to be done.

That is also the reason I didn't push the subject earlier. He was right, he hasn't ever lied to me, and he hasn't tried to attack me since right around the time his newborn year ended. If he knows what's good for him, and he does by now, he won't ever try that shit again. I smirked internally. I've ripped off more appendages of his than he'd care to remember. He may be one hell of a fighter, but I will always be better.

I could sense Marias Emotions from a mile away. Her anticipation was palpable. It was time to go.

"STOP!" I demanded as I laced them all with sub ordinance. "It's time. Watch your backs and keep your fuckin' eyes open. No reason for any of ya' to die for a foolish error." I saw Maria nod in my peripheral vision. "Let's go troops."

.

.

.

The sun had disappeared an hour ago and we had just stopped, waiting for Maria's orders. I know that the bitch thought she had me under her thumb, and she wasn't entirely wrong. This is the only life I know of and the thought of separating didn't set well with me. Sure I could most likely get away, but at what cost? I had no desires to start a coven of my own and fight for all new territory. Being Marias first in command gave me plenty of advantages.

I had all of the humans I could get. I would either have to build up an army of my own quickly and retrain all of them or attach myself to a new coven and deal with a new leader that I didn't know the ins and outs about. No, for right now I was exactly where I needed to be. I had nothing to really lose where I am at so why start all over. When fighting and territory are all that matter to vampires, why change what you already know? I had given up on the idea of a peaceful existence over 2 decades ago.

There were moments though, where the thought of getting up and running sounded good. But if there was nothing better to run too then what was the point. At least with Marias army I already had the numbers for success.

I could feel Peter itching to finish this fight so he could get to wherever he needed to go. His irritation and exasperation was escalading fast.

"They will come to us. Be patient my pets." Maria said.

Sure enough a few minutes later we could hear the stampede of footfalls rushing towards us. When they got within sight range and hearing distance they stopped. I immediately counted 19. This was going to be too easy. A male stepped forward.

"What are your intentions here?" He asked, outraged. Ipushed anice healthy dose of calm in their direction.

Maria stepped forward, a sneer on her lips. "You are on my territory." She growled at him. "This is my land!" She shrieked.

"We mean you no harm." He was lying. "We will leave." Another lie. It was futile for him to make such claims. They would be disposed of regardless. Maria takes no prisoners and lets no one escape. Even if they were innocent, it wouldn't have mattered. They were using our blood resources. Not acceptable.

"You lie. No matter, your life is forfeit either way." Maria stated coldly. Roars' erupted from both sides, the battle began, vampires from both sides rushed at each other. The sound of vampire flesh colliding against one another sounded like thunder. I ran right while Peter went left. Our intent to not let the cowards back away and run. I saw two coming at me from my left. Before they could even get close I sent them a torrent of emotions, fear, resignation, hopelessness and lethargy. They were on the ground and dismembered before they knew what was happening to them.

They were outnumbered and not as skillful as our army. The whole ordeal lasted less than 10 minutes. It was surprisingly un-gratifying. Peter had already gotten the one who had been their speaker. The Clean-up took more time than the actual fight. Counting our numbers I noticed we were down 8 of our own fighters. They would not be reassembled. As per Maria's instructions, if they can't get through a battle then they don't deserve to live.

"Clean this up. You, you and you," She pointed at some of the older vampires. "Come with me. We are going to round up some humans for our victory feeding." It was a normal tactic. If we won, then we fed. It was another incentive to win on their part. If they didn't win then they didn't feed. As for myself, being their leader and Marias right hand man, I hadn't starved in over 23 years, and in the beginning I was a very quick study.

Peter walked up to me as Maria and her followers left. "Major?"

"Yes Captain?" It was a known fact to him never to greet me by anythin' else in front of others, and I extended the same courtesy to him as well.

"I need to leave, now." I could hear the urgency in his tone.

"Permission granted, and I fuckin' hope I don't regret this." I was still cautious about the girl he needed to find.

"You won't. " And with that he was gone.

I turned back to the clearing to make sure that all of the body parts were being taken care of, they were still being thrown in to the newly made fire. I supervised as I waited for Maria to bring back dinner.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

As we descended down the stairs I heard an excited squeal come from Emma.

"Oh! Don't you two just look beautiful." She clapped her hands together excitedly_. So this is where Clair got her exuberance from._ "John. John dear, just look at our babies, all grown up and beautiful." She gushed enthusiastically to her husband. _I wander how long I will be here? I should starting thinking of them as mom and dad. It wouldn't do me any good if I had to explain my reasoning for calling them by their first names when that sort of thing isn't normal in this time frame. _I mused to myself.

I looked down at my dress again. It really was pretty, Clair had picked something out that suited me wonderfully. It was a beautiful royal blue dress with a light amount of white lace ruffles near my collar bone. It didn't show any cleavage but it still accentuated all of my curves perfectly. It was floor length and had a white ribbon wound around my waist and tied in a perfect bow on my lower back. The sleeves didn't go all the way to my wrists like the previous dresses did. This one still had a small poof around my shoulders then slimmed down to where the sleeves stopped right below my elbow.

It worried me at first, when I realized that my scar, from James's attack, was still very there and noticeable. However nobody had mentioned it within the family. I wander what had happened earlier in this life where I would have received that type of scar. I wanted to ask, but I didn't see how that could go over very well. If I had really lived in this time my entire life then surely I was supposed to already know the story behind it. With a sigh I put a smile on my face and turned my attention back to my mother and father.

.

.

.

The ride over to the community gathering was uneventful and filled with random chit chat. When they had mentioned this gathering when I first arrived and ever since then I hadn't bothered to ask where it would be or what to expect. In my mind I kept seeing a big barn filled with rowdy Texans singing along to some country song while someone else played a guitar and maybe a tambourine. Maybe I had seen the picture in a movie or something. I was completely wrong regardless.

As I followed my family towards the gorgeous house I couldn't help but feel in awe of its beauty. It was a beautiful Easter yellow with white trimming around all of the windows and gutter areas. The shingles were dark in color, but since the sun had just set I couldn't get a definite grasp on the actual shade of them. It was like a mini mansion. They also had a wraparound porch with a cute little porch swing on the deck. It was two stories and probably three times the size of the house I was living in now.

I could hear the party going full swing in what sounded like the back yard of the house. I could hear music, a band it sounded like, they sounded pretty good too. It was country music, I found that funny, and at least I had gotten something right. We passed the side of the house and headed towards the sound of laughing people and music. I was holding tightly onto Clair's arm. She would probably bruise from the amount of force I was using. She was my life line though, even if she was unaware.

As soon as we were among the throng of people her eyes lit up and she patted my hand. I knew she was leaving me to the wolves. I frowned, I still missed Jake. She was going to ditch me and I felt as though I was about to have a panic attack. John and Emma had already disappeared. And just like that, with one last pat on the hand, I was alone.

I stood there for a minute unaware of what to do. Looking around I saw the punch off to the side. I took in my surroundings as I headed over to the refreshment table. The back yard was huge, not really surprising though given the view of the house. There was a beautiful garden with a bird fountain off to the left side of the house and behind the band and closer to the trees I could see the faint outline of what looked to be a gazebo. The house was right near the edge of the woods, the whole area was breathtaking.

I had just filled up my cup with punch when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, hoping it was Clair deciding to come back for me. It wasn't.

"Um…hi." I said a bit weakly, my eyebrow rose in confusion. My assailant didn't seem to notice.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about Frank. I just heard the news." Her apology sounds sincere and she continues. "I just saw him, have you seen him since you arrived? I had to walk away quickly so I wouldn't do something that would be classified as unladylike." I felt my face pale with her words. He was here? How in the name of all things holy was I supposed to deal with that?

"Anyhow, I figured I would keep you occupied." She said as she dragged me and my arm to another side of the party. "My cousin came back with us. He is staying for a couple of weeks before he has to return to Galveston." We came to a stop and she tapped on a man's shoulder, that I once again, I did not recognize. Right before he turned around she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "You need a distraction and I promised him you would dance with him." I gasped in horror while she giggled.

"Jimmy this here is Bella, Bella this is my cousin Jimmy." She pushed me forward towards him. I tripped, of course. I slammed my eyes shut and prepared myself for the dirt landing, instead I slammed into Jimmy's chest. His laugher boomed in my ears.

"Well there doll, I was prepared for a handshake, but I've got to say that I can't complain." He was still chuckling. I could feel my face flushing and I was glad that it was still dark outside so I didn't clue him in on anymore of my embarrassment.

I pulled myself out of his embrace, feeling completely awkward. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't great looking either, then again I may be a bit biased. I had been with the supernatural for too long. Being surrounded by their level of beauty can make the normal folks like myself pale in comparison.

"Uh, sorry." I mumbled.

"Its fine doll, you alright?" I looked from my shoes back up to his face. He wasn't laughing at me anymore. That was a plus.

"I'm fine. It was nice meeting you." I started backing up and away from him. Determined to go hide somewhere and avoid everyone and anything.

"Wait…uh…won't you dance with me? Lisa did say you would dance with me." I could see the hope in his eyes and on his expression. That wasn't going to work.

"Uh, no…sorry, but I really can't dance, sorry." I practically ran away from the poor guy. I really hoped this didn't go on all night. I saw my parent talking to some of the other parents. I also saw about seven or eight girls looking at me with pity in their eyes. It was annoying, but mainly because I had no idea why they pitied me.

I decided to go take a look at the gazebo and maybe hide out there for a while. I heard the footsteps crunching on the grass and sticks behind me, alerting me that I had a follower.

"Isabella, Bella, wait a second. I need to talk to you." The male follower pleaded. I was only a few feet from my destination now.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked the stranger. I kept walking towards the gazebo, all the while hoping that I could somehow get rid of my pursuer. The tone in my voice was nice enough, even if I wanted to tell him to take a hike. I sat down on the worn down white bench seat that was connected to the gazebo.

I stood, leaning on the entrance pole, looking at me. Now that I could see him I realized that he must be roughly my age, he looked almost like an exact replica of Mike Newton. It was disconcerting to say the least. This man resembled what I would picture Mike looking like in about three years, once his baby face is outgrown. The man gave me a half smile, looking apologetic it seemed to me.

"I'm sorry. I know I told you this already, but I am sorry for what you saw." He moved a step closer to me, only four feet away from me now. "I had a moment of weakness. We can go back to where we left off. I promise to do better by you sweetheart. We can still have our wedding in a couple of weeks." I was thoroughly confused, but at least I knew who he was now, _Frank._ How in the world was I supposed to deal with this when I still had no clue as to why I broke it off with him. Deciding to improvise, I questioned him.

"And, um, what exactly do you think I saw?" I asked in a bored tone. His answer didn't matter, I was not going to be engaged to someone I didn't know regardless. He looked at me warily for a moment and then walked the rest of the way over to me. I didn't like the position we were in. It felt like he was towering over me in a threatening way. I stood up quickly, making him inch back just a bit.

"Look Isabella, I know you saw me kissing Judy, but that is all that occurred. Nothing more. Now you need to end this new independent streak you have going on. We are to get married in a couple of weeks, and I'll be damned if that doesn't happen." Gone was the apologetic expression on his face. Replaced by one of anger and annoyance.

Briefly I glanced around him to look back at the party that was still under way. It was just my luck that the music had picked up in volume. I doubted if anyone would hear me scream from way out hear and over the music anyways. Beyond that it was so dark where we were currently at that I doubted they could even see us anymore. The very last of the suns light had disappeared a while back.

I looked back to him, wandering if this lifetimes Bella was used to being told what to do by this man. Very quickly his hands reached up and grabbed onto my upper arms, tightly I might add.

"Isabella, do you understand? I will not stand for this behavior any longer." He nearly growled at me. My body tensed and my fear turned to rage. How dare he grab me! How dare he tell me what to do, as if he had ownership over me! Yes, I was definitely pissed. Even through my anger I still shocked myself with my nest words.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Get your hands off of me!" I yelled at the same time as trying to yank myself out of his death grip. I rarely ever cursed. At the moment though, I didn't care. My only purpose was to get far away from this guy. Unfortunately I was still looking at his face, so I noticed when his eyes changed, inheriting a very evil look to them.

"You will not speak to me like that." He demanded in an eerily cold tone. He removed one of his hands from my left upper arm and for a split second I naively believed he might let me go. As soon as that thought crossed my mind it was gone again. I didn't have time to duck or flinch out of the way. All too soon that same hand rose back and forward again, slapping me right across the face. I felt my teeth chatter violently in my mouth. The tears fell down my face from the sting of the impact. It hurt so much that I wandered if something had broken. I closed my eyes trying to keep from sobbing.

Then as soon as it began, it ended. With a rush of cold wind, his once deathly grip was gone from my body. My eyes snapped open at the yelp of pain that wasn't mine, automatically landing on the tall blond, red eyed, vampire in front of me. I mentally sighed before I let the sob's rake though my body. He stood there during my 30 second mental breakdown, before I pulled myself together. I looked back up and noticed the lifeless body of Frank being held at a distance and by the throat by Peter. It looked like he had literally squeezed the life out of Frank. The sight made my stomach roll.

Without notice I was lifted and thrown over his shoulder as he took off into the forest. The move took the air right out of me, not allowing me to scream. Soon enough I was deposited on the forest floor. Listening, I realized I couldn't hear the party or any noise for that matter. I looked back up for Peter, quickly realizing that it was a mistake. He stood not 20 feet away from me, draining the blood out of Frank.

I grabbed my stomach and heaved my dinner and lunch to the forest floor near my feet. I was ninety-five percent sure Peter wouldn't eat me. However I remembered the stories that the Cullen's had told me about humans being near a vampire while they are feeding. I wasn't sure what to do. If I started to back away he would think I was getting ready to run and he might attack me anyways. It was a lose lose situation. When the situation dawned on me I quickly began to panic.

"Oh God. Oh my God. I killed a man. I'm the reason he's dead. Oh God." I began to shake while I kept repeating the same words over and over again. Sure, he had hit me, and I wasn't entirely sure he would have stopped there. But if he hadn't been with me, he would still be alive. He would not be getting his life essence drained of him right now. Was it the first time he had hit me? Was he abusive? Is that the real reason i had ended it with him? I didn't know that answer to that, I never would. With that thought I started sobbing again. He may have hit me and he may have been a mean person, but I wasn't sure he deserved to die for it.

"Shut the hell up, will you? I don't to cryin' females." Peter growled, suddenly standing directly in front of me, minus the dead body. He still had blood on his mouth and chin. If I hadn't already thrown up everything in my stomach I'm sure I would have done it now. My sobbing stopped but i felt the hysteria take over. I didn't have any idea what was wrong with my emotions either.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness, should I go get you another human as desert?" I said, pointing my hands wildly in whichever direction the party was still at. "Did you really think it was necessary to eat him right in front of me?" I kept going, hands still swinging like a mad person. Like lightning his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, the one with James's scar. I quit my rambling and took in his shocked gaze as it settled on my bite mark.

"What. The. Fuck? Stupid fuckin' gift. Leavin' shit out. Not enough." He rambled to himself for a moment. Then he pushed my arm up towards my face so I was looking directly at the scar, still holding onto my wrist. "How did you get this?" He asked roughly, demanding. His tone pissed me off.

"First off, take your hands off me. Secondly, stop talking to me like that. I have had enough man-handling assholes tonight to last me a life time." I demanded. Vampire or not, it was getting tiring. "Thirdly, stop being so rude. If you want answers then ask nicely….please." My bold tone of voice had dwindled to a whisper by the time I finished speaking. He let go of my arm and stepped a few feet away from me. Looking at me suspiciously.

"Alright then, ma'am, would you kindly tell me how you received that mark there on your wrist?" He asked sweetly. Too sweetly. He was indulging me. Wanting an answer before he decided to kill me, I would assume.

"Only if you promise me something first." I sweetly replied. I knew this would throw him for a loop. I hoped it would be enough to save me until I could get to Jasper.

"And what would that be, sugar?"

"I need you to make sure I get to Jasper, Not Maria, but Jasper." I replied calmly. Within a blink Peter had his hand around my throat. Not enough to do serious damage, but enough to be painful all the same.

"How the fuck do you know those names? Who in the fuck are ya'?" He spat at me. His mouth way too close to my neck for comfort.

"Peter…please…trust me." I managed to rasp out. He looked into my eyes deeply for a second and then let go, dropping me like a sack of potatoes on the hard forest floor. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Shit! Fuckin' Hell." He whisper yelled. He glanced at me again, seeming to have an inner war within himself. Then a slow smile, genuine looking, crept onto his perfect features. "Alright sugar, but I want me some explanations." I nodded in acceptance, wandering if the term Bi-Polar had been created yet, and whether or not Vampires could carry it into their immortal life.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? I hope you liked it. Personally I got a crack out of the bi-polar comment. **

**Next Chapter will be some more Peter and Bella time, most likely. He still needs to get the other recruits. **

**What I wanted to ask y'all though, was more about Jasper and Bella. By reading this y'all should realize by now that the mating bond can't be denied. However I haven't mentioned the intimacy level about that yet. Do you think that their 'intimate bonding' should wait a while and let them get to know another romantically or should the mating pull be immediate and without pause. **

**I have an idea but I want to know yall's thoughts on the matter. **

**Review and let me know your thoughts guys. I love seeing the new Reviews and stuff. Thanks for reading. Now push that button.**


	4. Clarity

**Alright, here is Chapter 4. This is twice as long as the previous chapter, so I hope everyone likes it. **

**Thanks to my wonderful new Beta, XO BellaItalia OX, Who is currently working on getting my previous chapters perfect. **

**Thanks to all of you wonderful people that have been reviewing and reading since chapter one. It really is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just love to play with them.**

**Read the A/N at the bottom…**

**Previously on TDOT….**

"_How the fuck do you know those names? Who in the fuck are ya'?" He spat at me. His mouth way too close to my neck for comfort. _

"_Peter…please…trust me." I managed to rasp out. He looked into my eyes deeply for a second and then let go, dropping me like a sack of potatoes on the hard forest floor. That was going to leave a bruise. _

"_Shit! Fuckin' Hell." He whisper yelled. He glanced at me again, seeming to have an inner war within himself. Then a slow smile, genuine looking, crept onto his perfect features. "Alright sugar, but I want me some explanations." I nodded in acceptance, wandering if the term Bi-Polar had been created yet, and whether or not Vampires could carry it into their immortal life._

**And Now…Chapter 4- Clarity**

"You're a human drinker." I immediately wished I could take that statement back.

Even in his picture he had red eyes. He probably thought I was a moron. I could only bet that the term 'Veggie Vamp' had never even crossed his mind. I was just musing my thoughts out loud, but he gave me a funny look. One that clearly stated, 'well duh. What other kind would I be?' I mean I had just seen him drain a guy right in front of my very eyes. What in the world was wrong with me?

"You have a very strong grasp of the obvious." He snickered. Smart Ass.

We had only been in the forest for about thirty minutes, but I was increasingly getting creeped out. There was still a very dead body only twenty feet away from where we stood. Peter noticed as I gazed over in Frank's direction.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well, I'm gonna make it look like somethin' attacked him of course. By the look o' that scar on your wrist I'd be guessin' that ya' already know what I am?" He made his statement a question, expectant of an answer.

"Yes. I know you're a vampire." I snorted.

"Well, either way, I doubt you'll be wantin' to see what happens to him next, given your earlier projectile response. So turn around sugar, I need ta' make it look like an animal attack. Then we'll be on our way." He seemed almost sympathetic, while at the same time indifferent about everything.

I turned around so he could get on with it. I knew he was still curious as to how I got my scar and how I would know about Jasper, Maria and Himself. I knew that Jasper would have to be the one I told everything to first, but I would have to tell Peter something. I knew he wouldn't let it go either. I could hear the tearing of human flesh in the background. Other than that there was no other sound. I wandered if my state of nausea would be a permanent thing.

"You shouldn't turn around right now, but I'll be back in less than a minute." I whipped around too quickly and gave myself a head rush. I didn't want to be left here in the woods alone. I also didn't need the reminder of how similar this scene was to me. I hadn't ever fully gotten over the fact that Edward had left me in my previous life time. Last time I may have been found by wolves, but I knew all too well about the danger of being alone like this could bring.

He was right though, he was back before I could work myself into a real panic attack. He just stood there looking at me inquisitively, probably trying to figure out what to ask first. As he stood there watching me I took the time to finally look him over for the first time. He was tall, around 6'3", with light short blond hair. He was on the leaner side-Not skinny, but maybe not as quite as broad as Jasper is. -through with his tattered blood stained shirt I could still see the muscles he was sporting. It still didn't seem fair to me that vampires could all be so perfect. Either way, he was exceptionally good looking. His eyes would sometimes hold a lightness in them and his few smart assed comments reminded me a little of Emmett.

"We need ta' go ahead an' get on outa' here. I won't treat ya' like the others, since there is something different about ya', but I'm not walkin' at your pace either. "And with that I was back in his arms being carried bridal style as we ran through the forest at a dizzying pace.

Unfortunately for me, as soon as I pressed my face against his chest to get rid of the dizzy spell, I knew it was a mistake. He was still caked in blood. As soon as I smelt the traces of metallic rust I was already losing consciousness.

.

.

.

When I finally came back to the land of the living I realized we had stopped running. I felt the leaves crunch under me as I rolled onto my side. Peter was sitting not five feet away looking rather annoyed and staring at me.

He was still covered in blood. I reached up to rub my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't. I pulled my hands back down to see what the dried up gunk on my face was. I didn't think I had anything left in my system, but obviously I was wrong. My face, and now my hands were covered in Franks dried up blood.

"Oh God. Get it off!" I screamed to no one in particular. "Get it off of me!" I sobbed.

Scratching my nails down my face, and trying to rid myself of the blood. I looked around, frantically searching for anything that could take it off. Desperate, I reached for the bottom of my dress, pulling it up to my face only to realize that it also had blood on it. I screamed, out of sickening horror or desperate frustration, I wasn't sure which.

"Please…Please Peter." I sobbed brokenly. I didn't know how he could help. He didn't have anything that wasn't blood stained himself.

Through my hysteria I hadn't even realized he had picked me up again, at least not until he dumped me on my ass. I was going to have to talk to him about the fragility of humans. I looked around and nearly started sobbing again in relief. He had brought me to a stream. I practically launched myself into the water.

Not caring if I was going to hurt myself in the process. My only thought was to rid myself of the blood. Thankfully, I did not harm myself. I dunked my whole body, including my head, into the shallow water. I most likely resembled a dog rolling around in the dirt. I didn't care.

Once I was as clean as I could get, without a proper shower and soap, I headed back to the area where Peter stood. His silent stare was starting to irritate me. Why did he need to watch me so intently?

"Ya' good now princess? I ain't gonna be caterin' to your every whim this trip. Ya' need ta' grow a backbone sugar." He smirked.

"Your instincts may love the idea of blood and gore Peter, but mine still tell me that it's disgusting and horrific. Speaking of you catering to my needs, I need to find a bathroom, for my human moment." For the first time since I met Peter I began to think of my present family.

"Did you fake my death or something? What's my family going to think?" I whispered. I may not have known them that long, but I was going to miss them regardless. They had been exceedingly wonderful to me since I had been here.

"Your family, sugar, will think the same thing that all families think once one o' their own disappears. Either that ya' ran off, or ya' were taken. It don't really make a difference, since you'll never see em' again."

He was right in the grand scheme of things, but it frustrated me regardless. There was no emotion behind the words he spoke, neither sympathetic nor harsh. He understood something that I had yet to grasp, the reality of my situation.

Alice had been right with all of her predictions so far, and even though I was now a firm believer in her, I wasn't sure if I had truly accepted my impending fate yet. Not that I really had an option, but I didn't think I was ready to let go of the fact that I really wouldn't see Charlie or Renee ever again. Edward would never write me my lullaby and my friendship with Jake would never happen because of this.

Once again, I told myself to let them go while I sobbed and sank down onto the forest floor. I zoned out on everything surrounding me and really let go this time. It seemed like every memory flashed before my eyes. I let my heart really break for the loss of my first love.

These last few days I had been here I had really just put everything in the back of my mind. I had never fully dealt with everything. I had accepted the loss of my family. That included the Swans and the Cullen's.

What I hadn't really dealt with was my love for Edward. I had told myself I had. But right now, in this moment, sitting on the cold hard forest floor, this was my time for Edward. Because after this, no matter what, I knew Alice was right. I could still feel the pull towards Jasper, and now that I was with Peter, it was getting stronger, but it did not erase what I had gone through.

And while I knew there could be something amazing with Jasper, it had not happened yet. So I let my memories of things that had happened encompass me. I let them overwhelm me and drown me for the time being. And I let the tears fall freely while it happened.

I thought of the moment I laid eyes on Edward and how Beautiful I though he was. I thought of the beautiful crooked smirks and the smile he reserved for me. I thought about all of the times we visited the meadow and all of the chaste kisses he had given me. I remembered the way my heart would race and how I would get those small butterflies in the beginning. I remembered the touch of his fingertips as they grazed my cheekbones when he would admire my blush.

I thought about the way he held me tightly in his arms when we were in Volterra. I thought of everything I could remember from all of the good memories. I then realized that I had truly fallen in love with him all that time ago. There wasn't a mating pull guiding me to him. No, we had grown love each other without too much supernatural influence.

Then, to really let the past go, I remembered everything else. The way he wasn't willing to fight for us when he left me. The way he always tried to shield me from the truth of things. The way I felt when he refused to let me be his equal. I thought about the feelings of rejection and unworthiness, when he refused to let me really show him how much I wanted and loved him.

How could I have been his soul mate if he was willing to give it all up? I thought about how he underestimated my feelings for him, as if I had no way to understand what love was.

I remembered the positives and then I remembered the negatives and everything in between. With a deep breath and a heavy heart I let the Edward Cullen, as I knew him, go. I wasn't mad at the things I couldn't control anymore. I was finally done grieving for my past that would never be my future. From what I understood, my current situation had a very bright and promising future.

I could feel the weight I had been holding onto finally lift. With my personal brand of closure, I would be able to move on. I also felt the pull in my chest grow significantly stronger. It made me wonder if by somehow holding onto my past, I had been repressing my feelings for a certain someone in my near future.

If I hadn't just let go of my past would it have caused issues for me when I changed? It didn't matter though. I had finally done it, and I felt tons lighter because of it. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh I stood back up and walked over to Peter. He was still staring.

"You alright sugar?" This time there was a sincere amount of sympathy in his tone.

"I will be. Thanks though." Before I could change my mind, I reached up and hugged him. It was extremely selfish of me, but I needed a hug from someone familiar, and Peter was my only option at the moment. He tensed underneath my embrace and didn't move a muscle. "Sorry about that." I mumbled when I finally pulled back.

"Uh, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna go have a quick washin' myself." He walked into the water with all of his clothes on, just as I had.

"Well, I gotta' finish up my assignment, so come on, hop on up. We got about an hour's run till' we get to the next city." He told me once he was finished cleaning himself up a bit.

"Wait. What? Aren't we going straight back to the camp or whatever? I thought you were going to take me to see Jasper?" He better not have lied to me. That would be just my luck too.

"Course we are, but I gotta make a few stops along the way sugar. This here was a recruit mission. You are number one, now I need three more." That brought a new question to mind.

"How did you find me?" He looked contemplative for a moment.

"I'll answer yer' questions sweet thing, once you've answered some o' mine."

"Alright. Fair is Fair. But I need you to know that I can't tell you everything until I talk to Jasper first. Sorry. I'm not sure if it will make a difference or not, but I do know that Jasper has to hear the whole story from me first. Actually, even that might not matter. I would just feel better talking to him first. I trust him. I don't know you, so I can't trust you yet. Understand?" He gave me a once over before agreeing.

"I will start with an easy one then. How do you know Jasper?" I laughed out loud. I couldn't answer that question without making myself his dinner. He would most certainly think I was crazy and eat me.

"Sorry Peter that is probably the hardest question. How about I do us both a favor and tell you what I can?"

"Sounds good to me sweet thing."

"Okay, right, well, I will start with my scar then. The only thing I am comfortable telling you is that a nomad got a whiff of me and wanted a taste. My boyfriend at the time sucked the venom out and here we are." Peter was shaking his head back and forth, most likely in disbelief.

"Is, is that even possible? You can have the venom sucked out? Wait, so why did the nomad stop? Does that mean you were dating a vampire? Jesus Fuckin' Christ, did I just steal ya' from your mate? I didn't smell another vampire scent on ya' though. Oh God. Holy Fuckin' shit. But you're _human,_ why haven't ya' been turned? I need to get back ta' Jasper.

"I've just fucked myself, stealin' someone else's fuckin' pet. Or worse yet, _mate. _Do ya' have any fuckin' idea what a male vampire will do if someone tries to take their mate away, get in between the two of em'? Jesus Christ on a cracker. What've I gotten myself into? I need ta' talk to the Major, but if I go back without the other three Maria'll toss my sparklin' ass straight ta' the fire."

I watched him in a shocked silence as he kept going and going. I had never witnessed a vampire have a panic attack. So far this one was bi-polar and on the verge of a meltdown. He was pacing ten feet one way then ten feet the other. Ranting and raving about all of the what if's. Jesus, he was starting to give me a migraine.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there cowboy. Jesus, are you mental or something? Calm the fuck down Peter. No one is going to come after you. Not my ex or anyone else. There was no scent because, well I can't get into that right now. But I have no contact with any vampires other than you right now. I don't have a mate waiting somewhere for me." It was only a partial lie.

My _mate_ had no idea I was on my way. I could only wander though, how _would_ jasper deal with this? I'll find out soon enough I guess. "Just take an unnecessary breath, you never know it may help, and chill out for a sec. _No one _is coming after you. There is _no one_ waiting for me somewhere. I am sorry I can't give you any more information, but like I said I will tell jasper and if he trusts you then you can be in on the story too. Okay?"

He stopped pacing, at least it was something. "You can't give me any more information?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"No."

"Ya' know who I am." He growled. "Who Jasper and Maria are. You are obviously connected ta' my kind somehow. Ya' refuse ta' give me any real information ta' work with, and ya' want me to take _you_ to _my _camp and ta' _Jasper_. How do I know this isn't some fucked up trap or some shit?" He was getting angry. The red in his eyes slowly turning black. I wasn't sure how, but I had to try to fix this somehow.

"Yes, and I know I'm being hypocritical. Asking you to trust me when I tell you I won't do the same right now. Please, I would never harm Jasper, and if you mean something to him then that includes you. I won't say the same for Maria. But, _I Promise, _there is no one looking for me. I can tell you that I knew you would come for me. I didn't know when or how you would find me, only that you would. I'm sorry for asking you, but my entire reason for being here is riding on your decision."

"Now what was that supposed ta' mean?" He hissed.

I shook my head and looked at the ground. "Please Peter…Please." I whispered. He roared in outrage, at least I hope it was in outrage and frustration and not in an _I'm about to eat Bella_ type of way. Then he was in front of me again. My nose nearly touching his chest.

"Fine!" He snapped. "But, I'm warnin' ya' right the fuck now. The Major has never lost. _Never._ So if you're tryin' ta' do somethin' stupid, you're deader than you woulda' been otherwise." I understood what he was saying. There would be no vampire life for me, only one six feet under, if this was a trap.

"Like I said, there is no one that knows about me and the supernatural other than you right now. Not anymore. I just need to see Jasper. I already know I'll be changed. I would never lie to you about all of this." I said. Stealing my nerves and standing up straighter, so he could see I was serious.

"Good, cause if yer' lyin', and we _will_ know if ya' are, then I'm gonna let him change ya', then rip apart the pieces slowly, makin' sure ya' suffer, for tryin' to put me and mine in danger." It was with that statement that I realized I could most likely trust Peter.

If he was this protective of Jasper then he had to be a good guy, right? Even though his words promised severe pain for me, if I was lying, which I was not, I could still see the protective brother that I knew he might one day be for Jasper. He was lucky to have someone so fiercely loyal to him.

"Then me and you are going to get along just fine. I would expect nothing less." And just like that, his eyes were red again and sparkling with amusement. I'm gonna say it one more time and then, maybe, I'll let it go…Bi-Polar. The man has issues. "Who is the Major?" I suddenly thought to ask. He kept bringing him up, yet I didn't know why.

"Are ya' fuckin' kiddin' me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Um…no?"

"Jasper is the fuckin' Major." He laughed. "How could you be lookin' for Jasper and not know people refer to him as the Major? Very few even know his name…"

He looked at me questioningly again, and then shook his head in annoyance. "Lem'me guess, you _can't_ tell me." And cue in the sarcasm. I shook my head and muttered an apology.

It was very unperceptive of me not to make the connection. Jasper may not have mentioned what they referred to him as in the vampire wars, but I did know that he was a major in the confederate army. How could I have missed that tid bit of information?

After we had cleared the air Peter had lifted me onto his back once again and we were off. I dozed off on his back at some point. I awoke when Peter had begun to shake me lightly.

"Sugar, sweet thing wake up. Um, do you have a name? You have mine, but I dunno what yours is."

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I said groggily. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well, Bella, wake up sugar. We're at a stop, and I need ta' find another prospect and then get some stuff for us." The thought of another kidnap victim woke me up pretty quickly.

I felt like an accomplice or something. "Actually I think you are goin' to be a nice little advantage for me. You can lure em' away an' I'll come in for the kill, so to speak." He snickered. I was horrified. Did he really think I would help him with this?

"I hope that's your idea of a joke. I'm not luring away people so you can take their human lives from them." I sniffed in disapproval.

"Well, a man can try can't he?" He laughed. I sighed in relief. Then a thought occurred to me. I hope he accepted.

"Can you go for the ones that don't have a wedding band on? At least then we aren't knowingly taking someone away from their family." He gave me an appraising look this time, seemingly approving my method.

"That's not a bad idea sweet thing. We can do that. You are gonna have ta' stay with me though, or at least close ta' me. I can smell a pub not far from here. We can start there." He seemed to be talking more to himself than me.

"Do you have some money on you?"

"A couple a' bucks. Why?"

"Well, um, I've never drank before. I just want to try it once. Before I die and all, you know?" He bent over at the stomach and did a full on belly laugh. I was only mildly offended. I knew it was weird to ask.

"You're one strange fuckin' human, ya' know that? You're talkin' to a vampire about the future death of one of yer' own, and all ya' can think about is gettin' drunk. What the fuck. Here ya' go sweetheart, have some fun." He said through his laughter while handing me what resembled a five dollar bill.

I did know that it was an odd request. However, I had never had a drink before. I figure, why not? I will only be human for a short while longer, might as well have one more last human experience. I smiled in appreciation, got back on his back and we were off again.

.

.

.

Peter's Pov

I knew what she was doin' the moment she decided to go ahead an' have that third shot of whisky. She didn't want nothin' ta' do with takin' humans from their homes an' friends. She was given herself a reason to be, how should I say it…out of commission. I may not have known why we need her, but I did know that harm should probably not come her way. So instead o' focusin' on my assignment of gettin' the other three, I watched her instead.

The girl probably thought I was a crazy nut job or some stupid shit like that. My 'gift' may have been givin' me some insight an' shit, but it was really fuckin' hard to trust someone that knows way more than they fuckin' should. The thing was, that why would my 'gift' have told me to find her, if she was gettin' me an' mines into trouble? An' yes, it was definitely her that I was supposed ta' find. I had no doubt about that part.

However, my knowledge of certain things didn't keep me from bein' suspicious either. Maybe my gift was wrong this time? It hadn't been wrong before, but then again it was all still relatively new. Nine years ain't that long in the grand scheme of things. It just unsettled me is all. She was one huge question mark and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

In the meantime though, maybe I could have a little bit o' fun with her. She is strikingly gorgeous, for a human. If she does end up turned then I couldn't even fathom how much more beautiful she could get. Not with her already perfectly translucent pale silk looking skin. The gorgeous deep mahogany brown hair that cascaded all the way to her hips in those perfect loose soft curls. It even looked as soft as a feather would be. She was the perfect height for a female too, all of her 5'5" tall. She had perfect dainty little hands and the most stunning silhouette. Curves in all the right places, with all of the right proportionin'.

Her whole body shouted, 'pick me up and fuck me already'. She was probably an innocent though. Well, either way, if she was willing, then I would certainly let her have me. Yes, as long as she was tellin' the truth about her whole ordeal then we would keep her. I wasn't the one that had decided to go celibate an' shit, no, _that_ would be Jasper's issue, not mine. Definitely not mine. Thank God.

She was on her fifth shot now. I couldn't remember much about the stuff from when I was human, but from the way she was swayin' on her stool I could guess that maybe she should stop. I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist.

"Come on, sugar. We gotta go." She giggled an' leaned into me. Maybe she was into me…

"Oh Pete. That was soooo greaaat. I feel reeaaally niiiice right now." She sighed. I began to worry. What was wrong with her? Why was she talkin' like that? Oh God, I've already fucked her up.

"Sweet thing? You okay? Why are ya' talkin' like that?" She kept giggling.

"I thiiiink I'm drunk Pete." As she said it a flash of something from my human life hit me.

I was carryin' my older brother, much the same as I was doing with Bella here now, and he had been drinking all night with some of his buddied. He had talked much like she was now. Then the next mornin' he had woke up pukin' his guts up. I could have gone without that memory, but at least now I vaguely knew what was goin' on.

"I reckon you might be right sugar." I laughed with her.

I really hoped she wasn't gonna puke, like he did in the mornin'. The smell of any human waste was horrific. I walked her out o' the pub an' back ta' the forest. I could just grab some unlucky fucker in the mornin' before she woke up. When we got close enough ta' the woods an' outta' sight from any onlookers I picked her up an' ran at a very slow pace to a spot I had seen earlier.

I set her down in the clearin' and got to work on buildin' a fire for her. She caught me off guard when she spoke.

"Why are all you vaaaaampires, soooo fucking hot and gooorrrgeous?" she slurred. For a moment I was happy she thought I was hot. "I mean reeaally, how is thaaat even fair?" She pouted. It automatically brought my eyes to those full pouty fuckin' lips. There were just so many possibilities.

I was in front of her in a second flat. Both of my hands holdin' her face, makin' her look at me.

"Sweet thing, you are gorgeous too." I said quietly, keeping one of my hands on her cheek while letting the other trail along her jaw and down to her neck.

"Not like Rosalie_. She_ is gorgeous, and I am plain and boring." She sniffed. I briefly wandered if being drunk made you say things that you normally wouldn't. Because I was insanely curious about whom Rosalie was and whether or not she would tell me more. However, right now she was bitin' that plump little bottom lip o' hers, and I was getting' jealous of the teeth that were bitin' it.

I looked in her eyes one more time before softly pressin' my lips to hers. She gasped and her lips parted accordingly, allowing my tongue access to deepen the kiss. She kissed me back for about a full two seconds before I felt her whole body freeze up.

Then just as quickly both of her small hands were at my chest applyin' pressure as she was tryin' to push me away. I knew she was special and all that, but still, to be rejected by a _human_ hurt none the less. This is what I meant, why couldn't my so called 'gift' mentioned this could happen?

I let her push me away. Watching her face and reaching out to keep her from falling. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was shaking her head back and forth. I wasn't sure what was wrong. She did say she didn't have a mate, right? Nor a boyfriend, so what was so wrong about kissin' someone? Sure in my dirty mind, I had a lot of fantasies, but so did every other guy in the world, I was sure. And it's not like I woulda' forced her ta' do anythin' she didn't want to do. Either way, I was fuckin' clueless.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Oh. My. God. I had just kissed Peter. My probable mates' future, almost, brother, or something. It wasn't like there was a spark or fireworks or something of that nature. No, it was like two seconds of kissing a stranger that you knew nothing could ever come from it.

I may not know Jasper all that well right now, but I didn't feel like kissing someone else would be approved of. Jasper may think it was nothing, because he doesn't even know me yet.

For me though, I would know Peter for the rest of my life. At least I had the knowledge that he had a mate out there somewhere. I could only hope that he would be meetin' her very soon. That or at least agree that this was one weird mistake.

I may have been drunk five minutes ago, but I felt surprisingly sober right now. It wasn't like I had a crush on him or anything. He seemed like a decent guy when he wasn't being a smart assed asshole. And sure, he was hot, but he just isn't the one for me. The pull in my chest could prove that much.

"I'm so sorry Peter. That never should have happened. I got too drunk to really think about what I was doing. It can't happen again Peter. This is one of those things I need you to trust me on, okay? It never would have worked, I promise you that." I said, pleading with my eyes for him to understand.

"It's alright sugar, no worries. You probably couldn't handle me anyways sweet thing." He chuckled.

I could see the faint trace of hurt he was masking, but decided to leave things as they were. He would figure it out soon enough, hopefully he wouldn't tell Jasper about this little mistake. I knew Jasper was a good guy and all in my time.

But right now? In this time and in Maria's army, and drinking human blood, I wasn't too sure how much of the instincts take over. So I didn't know if Peter telling Jasper that he had kissed his mate would be good for him, Peter that is. Though, I couldn't tell Peter any of this without giving too much away. I would just have to hope all was forgotten.

After drinking all of that alcohol, I was exhausted so I fell asleep quickly near our homemade fire. I woke up to the sound of hollering, which did nothing for how much pain I was in. I felt like my head was going to explode, and every shout and holler made it that much worse. I could see the light, from the fire, behind my closed eyelids. I refused to open them, knowing that when I did the light wasn't going to do my headache any favors.

"_Who are you! Let me fuckin' go! What the fuck is wrong with you man!..."_ It kept going, on and on and on. I felt like murdering whoever was causing me so much pain.

"Shut Up." I groaned, though it was more of a whisper and I doubt he heard me.

Peter would if he was close by. "Peter, shut him up." I begged. Not registering what was really going on around me. All I could think about was the pain that this unknown man was causing in my brain.

"_Let me go! Untie me! You won't get away with this!"_

"Sorry sugar, I don't have anything to shut him up with. You should go ahead and rise up anyways, we've got a ways ta' go still." I shook my head no, still refusing to open my eyes. "Come on Sugar, I come in piece and offerin' gifts." He chuckled.

"I hate you right now." I muttered finally rolling on my side to sit up. It took me a full minute before I was oriented enough to look at my surroundings. There was a woman's dress, blood free, a few feet away and an apple and a banana that Peter was holding out to me with a smile on his face.

"_Hey! Hey you! Why isn't she tied up! Who are you people! What do you want with me?"_

"Has he eaten breakfast yet Peter?" I asked looking up to Peter.

"Uh, no. I took him before he woke up. No wedding band, as agreed upon." He chuckled. "But I wasn't thinkin' of his needs, you however are a special case." He smiled at me again and I hoped that I wasn't a special case because of what happened between us last night. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked back over at the guy. He barely looked twenty. Had light red hair and a little bit of scruff on his chin. His voice was demanding, but you could clearly tell he was terrified. I stood up, and winced at the pain it caused in my head from moving. Drinking was most certainly something I was not going to miss when I became a vampire.

"Where did you get the dress?" I asked Peter before I went over to the scared guy tied to the tree twenty feet away from me.

"Stole it." He shrugged, as it was perfectly natural to do such a thing.

"And your new outfit?" I asked accusingly. He grinned, a full teeth showing mischievous smile.

"That, Sugar, is an interesting question. I simply found a guy that resembled myself in the physical aspect and had him for dinner, then took his clothes." He laughed at my shocked expression. "What? He wasn't gonna be usin' em'. Oh, don't look at me like that Sugar, you'll be doin' it soon enough." He smirked. I snorted.

"As if." I scoffed. "I won't be eating from…" _Oh God._ I hadn't even thought about the diet. How would I get away with drinking from animals? Would I be able to resist a human if they were shoved at me like cattle for the slaughter?

"What was that sugar? You won't be what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I muttered despicably. Resigned. Without the support system from the Cullen's I surely wouldn't make it. Is this what Alice had meant when she said it would be hard in the beginning?

"Let me explain somethin' to ya' sugar. Humans are only food for us. We don't think of em' the same way you do. When and if ya' are changed it will be instinct. There is _nothing_ better in this world than the blood from them when it's gliding down your throat. What you see as disgustin' and violent or cruel now, will be the complete and total opposite when you're a newborn. You won't be able to hold back, and you won't want to." He said with conviction.

It was a hard concept to grasp and I had a feeling that I would know exactly what he meant soon enough. I nodded my head in acceptance of his words and headed over to the guy that was now crying.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" He whispered through his trembling form.

"I am sorry that this has happened to you. What's your name?" I asked.

"Jimmy."

"I brought you something to eat. Which would you prefer?" I asked, holding out both options.

"I would say the apple, but I have no hands to eat it with." Despite his predicament he managed to roll his eyes at me. I smiled.

"I can untie you, but you can't run. If you run, you won't get more than five feet before that guy over there kills you." I said pointing over to peter.

My voice held indifference for the situation that I hadn't known I was capable of before. Peter's words were sinking in. He could and would kill this man for acting foolish. One way or another Peter would get his three other people and this guy's life meant nothing to him. It was a sad moment of awareness for me. Would I really be like that?

"What is he? Did you see his eyes? What are you?" Very suddenly Peter was a breath away from Jimmy. His face was hard, menacing. A cruel smile formed on his face that gave even me the shivers.

"I'll be yer' worst fuckin' nightmare if ya cross me." He hissed. "If ya' want to keep yer' head where it's at then I suggest ya' listen to the woman." Jimmy cowered back in fear, trying to mold himself into the tree bark. I said nothing to defend Jimmy. It wouldn't have mattered if I did, and I didn't need Peter pissed at me.

Before I could think about it, Peter had grabbed me and sped over to the other side of the clearing.

"I need ta' grab a horse, we'll be ridin' in the trees till night falls again. The sun is about ta' rise and I need to get the horse before that happens. If ya' trust him, untie one of his hands an' if ya' think he's gettin' any ideas then use this. I'll be back very soon." He said as he handed me what looked like a butcher knife.

"Be careful." He gave me a look I couldn't decipher and turned and ran off. I really hoped his 'be careful' look, was one of a brotherly concern or something similar. I really didn't need to deal with the whole love triangle thing again. I could only hope that Peter took my words to heart, it would never happen.

I sighed and walked back over to Jimmy. I improvised with the knife, cutting two small whole parallel with each other vertically near my right hip. It made a nice makeshift holster for my knife. The blade slid right through and the handle stopped at the opening of the top hole, resting comfortably there. I probably looked like some savage animal hunter. I paused in front on Jimmy considering what to tell him, and decided either way he wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

"As for your earlier questions," I sat down a couple of feet away from him, just to be on the safe side. "His eyes are red because he is a vampire. I am a human, just like you." I sat with my back straight and shoulders back.

"You are serious aren't ya'?" He asked after a couple of minutes. "But that can't be right, those are just stories our parents tell us to keep us in line." He said defensively.

"Yes I am serious, and stories always originate from somewhere." I told him somberly.

"What does he want with me? Us? Are you a prisoner too?" He asked me.

"He is going to take us back to the others, where they will change us and in a sense, yes, I am a prisoner. He wouldn't let me go if I tried." I didn't bother telling him that I didn't want to be let go or that this was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Why aren't you tied up? Why does he trust you not to run?" He sounded as if he was accepting his fate and now he was just curious.

"I'm not tied up because he knows I am not stupid enough to run. I know how that would end. I've see what happens when he is pissed off. "Even though I had seen Peter kill Frank, I knew now that I would never meet that fate, but this guy needed to understand that his future was based on his fear of what would happen if he made the wrong move. "How old are you jimmy?" It was off topic, sure, but I was curious.

"I just turned 19." He paused, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm never gonna be able to go home am I? I'll never see my momma and pops again? My friends?" He sniffled.

"No…I'm sorry." I whispered. He inhaled a deep breath and started sobbing again.

I figured it was safe enough for now so I went to one side of the tree and untied one of his hands, and then set the apple next to him. I left him in peace and noticed the sun had just broken over the horizon. Peter would be back soon and we would be on our way.

When Peter came back he only brought one horse with him, and it was struggling to get away from him. It took me a minute to figure out that the animal was probably scared of the close proximity of Peter. Its instincts were telling it to flee.

"You!" Peter barked, walking towards Jimmy and dragging the horse behind him. "Ya' know how ta' work a horse?" I hadn't really seen this side of Peter. There was this air of authority that surrounded him and could make a man shiver in fear. The way he held himself screamed 'You don't want to fuck with me.'

"Yes." Jimmy replied, his voice shaking.

"That would be yes _Captain_, to you kid." He sneered at him.

"Peter." I hissed. What the hell was wrong with him? "His name is Jimmy."

"Not now _Isabella_." He hissed back at me. My shoulders slumped. I thought we were passed this phase. Bi-Polar asshole. "Why haven't you changed yet?" He demanded.

"I figured I could save that dress until later, so that I could bathe again in this one and use that one when I have freshened up again." Jimmy was looking back and forth between us. No doubt trying to figure out what type of messed up dynamic this weird relationship held.

"Alright, well, it will take till about sunset before we get to the next town, we should get going, and we can get their faster if you go at a gallop." He turned to face Jimmy. "Can you do that,' Peter cast me a quick glance before turning back. '_Jimmy?"_ I smiled over to Peter. He may not like it, but he was trying.

"Yes Captain." He nodded.

"I'm gonna put the fire out, cut him down and remind him of the circumstances sugar." He whispered to me, sounding more on the normal side. Peter walked over to take care of the fire; I briefly wandered for his safety, but then figured he knew what he was doing. I crouched down to eye level with Jimmy.'

"Are you going to run?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Just remember what I said. He does _not _care whether you live or die. So if you make that mistake you _will_ die. If you do as you're told, then one day, you may have a chance to live an okay life."

"Thank you. For being kind to me and for giving me answers." He said.

"No problem. We just have to do as we're told and it should be fine." I reminded him.

I cut him loose and he picked up his apple took a bite and walked over to the now tied up horse. I returned my attention to Peter who was watching me disapprovingly.

"What now?" I asked him.

"You shouldn't do that ya' know."

"Do what?"

"Get to know him, it most likely won't matter, he'll probably be dead this time next year." He stated, as if it wasn't any type of big deal. I openly gaped at him.

"What? Why?" I shrieked in a whispered tone. I didn't want Jimmy overhearing this conversation.

"Cause' Maria very rarely let's the newborns live past the one year mark. Once their baby strength is gone, they're of no use to her." Now that he said it I remembered Jaspers words floating into my mind.

"_And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced…"_

I loved remembering the sound of his voice, smooth and rough at the same time, and every now and then during his story I could sense a bit of his Texan accent coming through. I wondered at why he had suppressed it and whether or not he would sound similar to how Peter did now with the full country accent. There was just something so…sexy?...about picturing Jasper with a cowboy hat and talking with an accent. _Soon_, I told myself, _soon I would see him again._

.

.

.

Peter carried me for the majority of our trip to the next city. Eventually I had to ask him for a break because my muscles were strained and starting to burn from being in the same position for way to many hours. During that time Jimmy would get off the horse and I would walk next to him for a while, while he took a break from the horse himself.

Peter always kept a good distance from the horse. I was sure he could still see it and all, but he didn't want to spook the horse and then have to take the time to get it back settled down again.

While I walked next to Jimmy he would talk about his family and friends and tell me stories about his childhood. I think, in his own way, he was trying to recall all of the good things about his life before we had taken him. He was trying to keep what he held dear to his heart, and I could sympathize with that.

On our last stretch to the city Peter asked if I had wanted to ride on the horse with Jimmy. I didn't mind either way. I had never been on a horse before and decided why not? Another thing for me to experience. By the end of the ride I had questioned my ability to find last minute human experiences that would not case me pain.

"Oh God." I groaned as I toppled off of the horse when we came to the outskirts of a small town. I had tried to stand and just fell on my ass instead. Jimmy was quick to get off and help me while Peter stood a ways away laughing his ass off.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jimmy questioned, concern lining his features. I had finally managed to tell him my name during one of our little chats.

"Does riding a horse always cause so much pain?" I whined. My legs felt like Jell-O and my thighs, god my thighs, hurt like no other.

"You've never rode a horse before? That's odd. You did say your family lives in Houston right?" I ignored him. I wasn't sure how to answer him, but I did regret telling him about my current family. It would make no sense if I didn't know how to ride a horse, or the pain it would cause, if I grew up where horses were still a major mode of transit.

From the corner of my eye I saw Peter stop laughing and look at me again. He had a weird expression on his face, like he knew there was something seriously wrong with me. He squinted his eyes, as if willing himself to understand the mystery that is Bella Swan.

"So is this where we will get the others?" I asked loudly enough for Peter to hear, still ignoring Jimmy's questions.

I waited for Peter to walk over to us while watching Jimmy tie the horse up to one of the trees, all the while doing a bathroom dance. I really wanted to use a toilet and not the forest floor this time.

"Others?" Jimmy asked worriedly. "Like him? That type of others?" He gulped. I understood his sudden distress.

"No." Peter said in a clipped tone. "I need two more humans." He snapped.

"Oh." Jimmy flinched, stepping back and away from Peter.

"I need a restroom." I told Peter.

"Restroom?" He asked as though he had no idea what I was talking about. _Had the term restroom not been invented yet?_ I was struggling to find a balance with the way I spoke and the way people from the 1800's spoke, it wasn't going very well.

"Um," I racked my brain for information. "Outhouse?" I questioned.

"Oh." I sighed in relief. At least he understood that one, though I wasn't sure if it was an outdated expression or not.

"You can do yer' human business in town. I'm gonna tie Jimmy here up right quick so we can go." Peter said. It was then that I noticed the rope in his hands. I hadn't even realized he still had the rope.

"No, no. Please, please don't tie me up. I won't run I promise." Jimmy begged him as Peter advanced on him.

Honestly I didn't want to see him have to be tied up either. "Come on Peter. He won't be a problem. "

He growled a ferocious annoyed sound that sent shivers down my spine. His head snapped in my direction.

"This is yer' fault!" He hissed at me. "Got me caterin' ta' fuckin' humans! What the fuck! He so much as tries to scream and yer' gonna be the one that regrets it." He told me. "Ya' willin' ta' take that chance?"

I thought about it for a second and then looked over to see Jimmy giving me a pleading look. I lost my normally calm behavior.

"You're such a manic fucking asshole Peter!" I yelled at him. "Look at him! He's scared to death. He isn't going to be going nowhere."

Peter looked shocked at my words. I could understand that because I was pretty shocked myself. I had cursed a couple of times since I have been in his presence now. His colorful language was a bad influence on me. After a couple of seconds he regained his hard mask and strode over to Jimmy, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground by a few inches.

"If I so much as here you inhale wrong, like yer' plannin' on screamin' then it's gonna be the last breath ya' breath boy. Understand?" Jimmy nodded as best he could under the circumstances. His face was turning purple. Before he could pass out Peter dropped him to the ground and turned back to face me.

"Ya' want him to come?" I nodded. "Then yer' gonna be helpin' me lure away the two new guys." He stated. I looked back over to Jimmy's shaking form and nodded again with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was willing to do this, kidnap someone, but I couldn't just let him leave Jimmy out here tied to another tree. "Right then, lets go."

"How do you normally treat us? Humans I mean." I asked him once we were walking closer to the town.

He looked at me, contemplating. "I rough em' up a bit, knock em' unconscious and carry em' back ta' camp. An' normally it's just two that I'm supposed to find, so I can run back with em' before they wake up." He said after a while.

"Why not talk to them?"

He looked at me as if I wasn't all the way there. "The Major will either kill em' himself by drainin' em' dry or they're gonna be dead in a couple o' weeks after they've been changed." He stated it as if it was common knowledge.

"What?" I asked incredulously. It was sickening how I was hoping that Jasper had fed recently. I knew only too well how good I smelled to the vampire community. I had to have faith that he wouldn't drain me completely. "I thought they had a year. What do you mean a couple of weeks?" I asked warily.

We had stopped a few yards away from one of the pubs in this town. He turned to face me completely and sighed exasperatedly. "Newborns are volatile. They care about nothin' other than blood and more blood and fightin' for that blood. At camp we only feed when we win another battle. So imagine ten ta' twenty newborn vampires that're irate cause they're so thirsty it feels as if their throat is bein' roasted over a camp fire. It causes em' to pick fights with one another. Most of em' don't make it any longer than two ta' three months at the most."

And just like that I could remember another part of Jaspers story;

"…_you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-ageing is measured in weeks, not centuries."_

"Okay." I said as if I could understand. I instantly felt terrible. How did Jasper deal with all of that anger and hatred and thirst? What kind of person would I be encountering once I finally got to see him again? I needed to prepare myself for the worst, yet I hadn't ever really seen what the worst could be. I would just have to deal with it once I got there.

"Okay? How can you be okay with what he just said? We're probably gonna be dead in a few weeks." Jimmy whispered in outrage. "And you just stand there calmly and say okay, like it doesn't even matter." Peter stood there, also curious, waiting for an answer.

"Because Jimmy, I accepted this as my fate a long time ago. I came to terms with my future. Even without that though, it would do me no good to fight a losing battle. There is no use to let myself drown in anger and panic. This will be my life now and I have always been a survivor."

I was only half lying about coming to terms with this. I had accepted the fact that Alice wasn't crazy and that I really did time travel. However, when I had accepted becoming a vampire as a part of my future, the picture I had envisioned did not include being in the southern wars and violence and battles. No, my original picture had been much, much more peaceful. But it was like I just told Jimmy; there was no reason to fight a losing battle.

I put my hands on Jimmy's shoulders. He was about to have a serious panic attack and that would cause unnecessary and unwanted attention. "Jimmy look at me. Jimmy, there you go, breath. How about we look out for one another once we are changed, hmm? If one of us gets too wild or hot tempered we will try to help the other. Keep us ourselves out of harm's way. What do you say?"

I wasn't sure exactly why I did it really. He had grown on me though. Maybe with his talk of his family and friends, or maybe it was the way he looked to me for reassurance. I wasn't really sure. Either way I had somehow come to care for him as a friend. And I didn't want him to become just another blood bag for the others.

"Okay." He said once he had calmed down.

"Well wasn't that just adorable." Peter scowled, looking at me, and then shaking his head in disapproval.

"Wow Peter, I think that's the first time you said something without throwing in some obscene language." I mocked.

"Well fuck me sugar," He smirked. "I'll just have ta' be fixin' that. Can't be ruinin' my reputation. Now let's get the fuck on with it so we can get back ta' camp." My lips quirked in amusement while I tried to give him my best glare. It didn't work and when he laughed at my attempt I couldn't hold back the little laugh that escaped my mouth.

Without much notice, my bladder decided at that moment that I couldn't wait any longer. I was on the verge of doing the I-gotta-go-potty dance. "Let's go." I muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna use the powder room." I told them and then asked, "You need to go to Jimmy?" He nodded.

I looked over to Peter to make sure that was okay. He turned to Jimmy. "Just remember what I said kid. Nobody would ever find yer' body, an' I'm gonna make it hurt if ya' fuck up." Jimmy turned around and walked in without saying anything back.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole to him? He's doing well for everything he's been through today." Glaring at Peter seemed to be the new thing to do.

He ignored my question and made a statement of his own. "What you did back there. That little deal you made with him, was really fuckin' stupid. He ain't gonna last a month unless he toughens up. Hell, even then, he probably won't be makin' it outta this alive. Ya' shouldn't be makin' deals with them, they'll only set ya' up ta' be disappointed." He sighed and shook his head again. "You'll see soon enough." His words left a sick sensation of dread in the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling he was right. I turned and walked into the pub and then further to the restroom.

Peter had already picked out the two guys when I returned to his side. Jimmy was standing to his other side watching random people. Before we did this final task I needed to write down everything that Alice had told me so I wouldn't forget during the change.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"I need some paper and a pen or pencil." I told him.

"What for?" He questioned.

"There are things I need to remember after I am changed and I know that there is a possibility that I could lose my memories during that time." I hoped he wouldn't ask again. He already knew more than I was comfortable with.

"One of these days sweet thing, yer' gonna tell me all of these secrets you've been keepin'." He promised. I shrugged non-committaly. "Maria ain't gonna let ya' keep any personal items. She would burn it before you could do anythin' 'bout it." I frowned and then wondered if I really could trust Peter. "Then again, Maria won't be back ta' camp for a couple a months. Just read whatever ya' write down, right after ya' change and get rid of it soon after."

"Thank you Peter." I said sincerely.

"Don't move, stay with Jimmy an' I'll be right back." He walked out of the bar and jimmy and I sat in comfortable silence for the five minutes Peter was gone. When he came back he handed me a leather bound book and a pencil. I smiled in appreciation and opened up the book. It was actually a journal and had never been written in. He gave me a small smile in return before he was back to the hard mask.

"Alright, Bella I want ya' to walk over ta' that guy and tell him somethin' to make him come outside and around the buildin' with you." He said, pointing at a man that was clearly drunk. "Jimmy an' me will take care o' the other. Meet me in back, I'll be waitin' for ya' sugar." They both walked in a different direction than where my target was located. I squared my shoulders and counted to three mentally, and then walked over and tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" He turned and looked at me. Raking in my form from head to toe. The way his eyes wandered over my body made my skin crawl.

"How can I help you, sweetheart?" He said suggestively. I wanted to vomit, but played along none the less.

"My horse is acting funny." I told him. It was the only thing I could think of, however I knew that he would assume I was just trying to get him alone with my next words. So either way he would be following me outside. "Can you come outside with me and look at him?"

"Sure Sweetheart." He nodded and turned to wink over at his buddies. "Show me this horse of yours." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't tell if he gave me the creeps or if he was just a normal man that thought he was getting lucky tonight. Either way he was going to hate me for this later. "What's your name?"

"Bella." I said just as we rounded the corner to the back. Peter already had another man unconscious and tied and gagged. It was just so in-humane.

"What in the world are y-" He didn't finish his sentence. Peter had already knocked him in the head with some metal pipe I hadn't noticed previously. Within minutes the man was tied up and gagged as well. Jimmy was standing against one of the building's walls looking on in horror.

"Man up kid!" Peter snapped at him. "At least you were asleep when I took ya'. You haven't even seen bad yet." He said. "Bella, take Jimmy back to our horse. I'm gonna run with these two once ya'll get close enough to the forest. I will see ya in a few." Without another word I grabbed Jimmy's elbow and led him back to our stuff. Peter was there when we got there, setting the men down.

"You said you needed ta' write somethin' down?" He questioned me.

"Yes."

"Then do it. We're gonna be leavin' here as soon as yer' done an' as long as ya'll gallop on the horse then we're gonna make it to camp in a few short hours." I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. This was it. I would finally see Jasper. My heart constricted at the realization. I barely knew him, yet I missed him so bad.

"Okay." With my soft spoken reply I felt the pull in my chest loosen just a smidge. Now that I knew we were close I was vibrating in excitement. It was in that state that I wrote everything I could down. Everything Alice had said. Every detail I could remember about Jasper's story and other stories I had heard along the way. I wrote stuff about each family member, in case I couldn't remember, and I wrote random little notes to myself as well.

When I was content with the filled pages I closed the book and looked at Peter. "I'm ready."

He smiled genuinely at me and reached over to grab the two tied up men. I walked over and got on to the horse after Jimmy. "Alright then," Peter said. "Let's go."

**Okay, firstly I want to explain something. When I put it in here that The Major Never loses-I don't mean that his army had never lost a battle, because they have-I simply mean that whoever personally goes up against The Major will always lose.**

**Secondly, I know I said I would do updates on Fridays, however I was done with this one early, so since ya'll have all blown away my expectations with the reviews and whatnot I figured you deserved an early update.**

**Lastly, I wanted to recommend a story to all of you. It is a Peter/Bella story. I had one of my readers tell me that they hadn't ever read one of those. Well this one is amazing and you should definitely give it a shot**_**. 'The Subtle Grace of Gravity' by; wonderwoundedhearers.**_

**Also, I have written two one-shots. Go check them out and review. Let me know what you think.**

**Alright now don't forget to Review, Let know all about what you think…**


	5. Reunification

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight. These characters belong to S.M. first and always. **

**Ya'll need to remember when you read this that in order to recognize your mate in this story you have to actually look into their eyes. So don't be too harsh on me for the initial reaction…**

**Anyways, I hope ya'll like this chapter. I know you guys have been waiting for the Jasper and Bella reunion. There were very few reviews last chapter which surprised me a little because a lot more went into that chapter than the previous ones. If ya'll like the chapters to be shorter, just let me know. This story is as much for all of you as it is for me.**

* * *

**Previously on TDOT...**

_"Okay." With my soft spoken reply I felt the pull in my chest loosen just a smidge. Now that I knew we were close I was vibrating in excitement. It was in that state that I wrote everything I could down. Everything Alice had said. Every detail I could remember about Jasper's story and other stories I had heard along the way. I wrote stuff about each family member, in case I couldn't remember, and I wrote random little notes to myself as well._

_When I was content with the filled pages I closed the book and looked at Peter. "I'm ready."_

_He smiled genuinely at me and reached over to grab the two tied up men. I walked over and got on to the horse after Jimmy. "Alright then," Peter said. "Let's go."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Peter knew the drill, and this time was no different than any of the others. There was always someone that was gettin' punished for somethin' or another. They never really learn. Allowing the newborns to think that they can walk all over ya' isn't even an option. So when someone steps out of line, I will always be makin' sure that they are properly dealt with. Peter was coming in slowly-probably because of the number of humans he was ordered to bring in this time-so I decided to round in the soldiers. No other time better than the present to make sure the newcomers knew not to fuck with me.

I hadn't brought it up when it had originally happened. I knew then, that I would use this moment to draw them out and make them pay for their betrayal of me. Even though Maria had ordered him or her to spy on me-and report back to her-I still found no sympathy within me for them. No, an innocent woman was tortured and burned by Maria just cause' someone couldn't keep their fuckin' mouth shut, and it was finally time to find out who. Doing this in front of the humans and the soldiers would be the best way to instill fear into the new and remind the old why you don't fuckin' mess with The Major.

I squared my shoulders and concocted my cocktail of all of the right emotions-fear, submissiveness, terror and respect-and pushed it out to all of my soldiers. This cocktail let them know that I meant business and each and every one of them needs to be in front of me within five seconds. I didn't care if they were busy fuckin' or fightin', they would stop and come to me no matter what or they would suffer for their disobedience.

I looked up, shocked and surprised, to see Peter and the new humans standing downwind from us. They would still be able to hear me if I spoke loud enough. However, seeing Peter arrive was not what gave me those emotions. No, that would be the brunette standing tall to his right hand side. She gave off no fear or shock or even surprise to seeing the scene before her eyes. Her feelings were almost enough to send me to my knees.

Her emotions were screamin' at me, making me feel in a way I couldn't ever remember feeling before. I couldn't even name some of the emotions that seemed to be directed towards myself. The ones I could decipher kept circlin' and swirlin' around each other; anticipation, acknowledgement, nervousness, excitement and longing. Those were the ones I could accurately describe. Then there were the others, the ones made me feel _light _on the inside, and really really…_good_. But it was better than that. This wasn't a feelin' I got after winning a battle or the pride I felt in doing the same thing. It wasn't lust either, but something similar maybe? I didn't really know, but whatever the girl was feeling made me want to crawl deep inside her head and figure out what could possibly make a person feel so…_nice_.

It upset me that I couldn't identify what exactly she was feelin'. These feelings of hers had never been felt in this camp before, of that I was one hundred percent positive. I turned my head slightly, tryin' to get a better look at her face. She had been looking at me, focusing on me, and yet the second I turned slightly toward her she turned her face away from me and looked toward the others that had gathered to me, per my orders. The action made me want to growl out at her in frustration. She should not have turned away from me. People 'round here don't last too long when they refuse to acknowledge me once I've focused on em'. She would learn her place eventually.

I could sense her curiosity risin'. I had all of my soldiers lined up in front of me waiting for me to get on with it. She was most likely wandering what was going on, as were all of the soldiers no doubt. I laughed internally, soon enough she was going to fear me and those, _nice_, emotions would change to mimic the ones of those she had surrounded herself with. I turned my full attention back to my soldiers and focused on each of their emotions, this was goin' to be a walk in the park.

"Listen up! One of you decided that bein' a spy for Maria, against me, was a good idea." I said in a deathly calm voice. I felt the confusion and surprise from most of them. One of them however was rolling in waves of guilt. _Bingo, got ya' now fucker._ "Now, all ya' really managed to do was piss me the fuck off. Because of this person, Amelia died a very slow and painful death. So in turn, you've found yourself dealin' with my wrath." I snickered.

Amelia may not have meant much to me, but she was still useful. She gave me herself and in return I had given her me. We both knew it was a temporary thing, but fuckin' her should not have resorted to her death. If this little fuck really thought that crossin' me was a good fuckin' idea than he was stupider than I had originally thought, and he deserved to die anyways. No loss to me.

For just a second I felt around for the humans emotions. They were still radiating in fear, well, all but _her_ anyways. I wandered if this was what Peter had meant by special. Did she simply have no care in the world for what was happenin' here? Everyone else had already picked up on the fact that this was goin' to be gruesome and terrifyin' for the traitor. Maybe she was one of the ignorant ones, the kind of person that just didn't get it until the nasty shit was on display. Only one way to find out.

"Did you really think that runnin' off to Maria would be a wise decision, _Antonio_?" I sneered at him. All of the other newborns shifted a couple of feet away from my target at that point. They knew, yes they had no doubt understood that bein' in my path of destruction was a bad idea in that moment. I had to give the guy credit, even though it pissed me off, because he did try to run. I gave him credit for tryin', even though his attempt would be futile.

He hadn't made it more than fifteen feet before I had leapt over him and landed right in his path. He may still have his newborn strength and speed but I didn't get to be Maria's right hand man by being weak. No, I had made myself stronger and faster. There was no one that could outrun me or out fight me. There have been battles that have been lost, but anyone that dared to fight against me personally never saw another sunrise again. I would _never_ lose a fight and I would certainly never let a traitor run away. He was goin' to face the consequences of his actions.

I grabbed his upper arms in a hold so tight that his marble skin cracked beneath the pressure. I lifted him up a bit and raised my foot and kicked him hard enough to land in between the newborns and the humans. That way they could both enjoy the show. Looking towards the humans I expected to finally see and feel the brunette fully terrified only to find her feelin' a mild sense of fascination and…_pride?_ That couldn't be right, right? Who in the hell had Peter brought back with him? I shook myself mentally and gave up on tryin' to figure her out and got back to my task at hand.

My inner dwellin's had barely lasted a second and within that time I had reached Antonio before he hit the ground. I grabbed him from the air by his neck and lifted him up slightly only to slam him back down into the hard Texas dirt, leavin' a nice dent in the earth. I glanced over to the newborns. "Start a fire!" I demanded and watched as they all got to it and started a fire a few feet away from where I was standin' over Antonio.

"May this be a lesson!" I shouted, turnin' to look briefly at each individual soldier. "That rats are never welcome. If you choose to work against me and I find out about it, and I will find out, then this will be what your future entails. Watch closely." The newborns already knew this, but other than a reminder, this little show was for the new humans. Seein' as this would probably be their last human memory, this would most likely be what they focused on durin' their change. I knew from experience that this method was effective. They'd obey simply because they remembered what happened when someone didn't.

I began pulling off his fingers and depositin' each one in the fire, waiting for each previous piece to burn all the way before settin' the next ablaze. I listened to his screams of pain and smiled at the horrified looks on the humans faces. The brunette female wasn't looking my way. She was focused on the burning man before me. She was definitely horrified alright, but she was a bit prideful as well. I couldn't figure this human woman out. I bent lower to lean closer to the witherin' Antonio so I could do the same to his feet. Once I was done with that I grabbed his ankles separately and tore each of them off and tossed them into the fire. After I did the same to his hands I was headin' for his knees when one of the humans drew in my attention.

"Stop!" He screamed as he tried to get through Peter. "What are you doing? What the heck is this place?" He yelled out. He was desperate, lookin' at all of the other people surroundin' him for help. He wouldn't find it. My newborns were amused with his antics, amused and hungry. I could feel their thirst rapidly increasin', which made me angry. Their thirst wasn't their fault, but now that they were watchin' the humans and could see the blood pump through their veins, their calm was slippin'.

With a loud roar of fury I sent massive amounts of sub ordinance and calm to all of them. I turned back to Antonio and ripped him apart, much faster than I had previously planned, and tossed him in the fire. "Stay here." I snapped at my soldiers and stalked over to where Peter was standin' with the humans. I could feel the excitement and longin' now comin' from the brunette but quickly dismissed her without a glance in her direction and headed right for the screamin' human male that was quickly makin' me lose my fuckin' patience. Peter let him go just as I got within reachin' distance. I grabbed him and another one of the males and ran to one of our changin' locations. I could hear the other humans and Peter right behind me. He knew when I took two of the humans that he should follow with the other two.

After a minute I reached the rundown barn. I dropped the two men near one of the corners and stood there thinkin' of my options. The quiet one was in shock and quickly scooted over to ball up into himself in the corner. The other was tryin' to give me my first headache with all of his useless wails.

"Be quiet!" I growled.

Peter arrived then and let the other two humans down much more carefully then I had ever seen him act towards the humans. I didn't miss the look he gave the female either. He felt a sense of fondness and protectiveness for the female. I would have to figure out what that was about later. He didn't feel any real mated emotions, which was a relief, because while he might care for the woman he was not mated to her. I was positive of that.

The man made a move to escape to my left where Peter was not standin' and before he could put that first foot back on the floor I was standin' in front of him with my hand around his throat. After thinkin' through my options I decided to deal with Maria if it became an issue and sank my teeth in his neck, drainin' him dry. Once I had drained the last drop I released him and took a breath, tryin' to rid myself of the lingering fear and terror that he had felt. As I did this I felt a wave of sympathy rolling towards me.

"Who are you!" I snapped my head towards the girl. Why wasn't she terrified? It seemed as though she knew exactly what was goin' through my head as I had drained the man. Like she knew that his emotions were causin' me some sort of inner dilemma.

"Jasper." She sighed. Then she took her first few steps towards me, a sense of peace fillin' her entire bein'. It was that one word that made me freeze. Peter wouldn't dare tell a human about me. Had he lost his mind? The girls' head was lowered. It was as if she was keepin' her eye contact away from me deliberately.

I turned on peter fast, yet he didn't even try to fight me. The fucker was gonna give me some answers. "Who the fuck gave you permission to tell her about me? My name? What kind of game are you playin' at _Captain?"_ I sneered at him as I held his life in my hands. I could rip his head clean off to teach him a lesson, though originally I had thought that we were past this.

"I didn't tell her shit." He snarled back at me. "When I found her she already knew shit she had no business knowin'. The only thin' I'm guilty of is thinkin' she's a beautiful human." He snapped. "She knew who I was Major, and she asked to be brought to ya'."

"And that's it?" I questioned. "Is that all you know? You were feelin' pretty fond of the girl Captain, Care to explain?" I asked him warily.

"Well I did kiss her, but look at her Major, even as a human she's gorgeous. Though she rejected me soon after. Said ta' trust her. She's said that ta' me a lot lately. Said she was only gonna be tellin' you her story." He explained. I didn't care if he kissed the girl or not. Yes I could admit that she was most likely beautiful, the only part I had yet to really see was her eyes.

"Stop Jasper!" The girl yelled at me. I didn't remove my eyes from Peter though. He was annoyed and that just added fuel to my fire. If anyone had the right to be annoyed, it was me.

"Look at me Jasper!" She screamed at me. "Leave Peter out of this. Don't hurt him because of me. He didn't tell me anything." I was still busy readin' Peters emotions though. "God Damnit Jasper Whitlock! You want the truth fine! But look at me first!" She demanded.

Her franticness is what made me finally turn her way. It was the best and most horrible thing I could have ever done. She stopped and looked right into my eyes. "Look at me Jasper." She whispered. I was in heaven and hell, and I didn't know what to do about that, and I was definitely lookin' at her now. "Finally." She breathed, walkin' closer to me. I couldn't move, nor could I look away from those deep brown orbs that were my undoin'.

It wasn't that I didn't know what was happenin', it was quite the fuckin' opposite. It was that this was the very last thing I had ever wanted to happen to me. Especially here, where Maria still had a resemblance of power, and where shit could get nasty really fuckin' quickly. But there was nothin' I could do about it. I was already loosin' my grip on Peters' throat, simply because my instincts needed her closer. I needed her like I needed blood, like a dehydrated man lost in the desert needs water. She was Mine! I needed to make everyone aware of that. Most of my thought revolved around the ways in which she was mine and how best to prove that to every male vampire that would ever cross her path, or female for that matter.

It was the other thoughts that had me panickin' in the very recesses of my mind. Maria would need to be dealt with sooner versus later. I would never allow her to hurt my mate. It didn't matter that I had no desire to be under someone else's watch, another coven that I wasn't accumulated to, and didn't have the upper hand with. I could always take over this one, there was a thought. They already feared me and somewhat respected me. One way or another, this brunette female would not be touched. We would finish Maria off and I would strategize and plan all of this before that even happened.

"Bella stop! Don't go near him!" One of the humans shouted. A roar so feral and deafening erupted from my lips causing even the girl to flinch back, though it wasn't towards her I was pissed at. Oh no, why did this insignificant human man think keepin' her away from me was a good plan, I had no idea. Did he think he had some type of claim over my mate? Well, that would never work. I would just take him out of the equation before he was an issue. It didn't matter to me in those milliseconds if he was her husband or lover, even if that thought made me sick deep in my frozen bones.

I had finally let go of Peter only to instantly be before the male with my teeth sunk deep in his neck. "Jasper No!" The girl screamed. "Please he's my friend. Change him, don't drain him…_please_." She begged slash whimpered. It seemed as though she had some type of control over me because I did stop. I let go of him after pumpin' a little bit of venom into him so his change could began. Almost immediately, he started whitherin' on the floor screamin'. "Thank you." She breathed right before runnin' straight into my arms.

The movement shocked me for a second before I wrapped my arms around her and pushed my head deeper into her hair. She smelled of lilacs, freesia and sex, which made me groan audibly. I kept havin' to think about the way she was clingin' to me and the way I was holdin' her. I hadn't ever held a human in this type of embrace, much less had I been so close to one without the immediate intention of drainin' or changin' one.

That thought gave me somethin' different to think about. I was knowin'ly goin' to be puttin' her in the worst type of pain imaginable to change her. I groaned again, this time mentally, and not from the way her delicious scent was stirin' up the hardest hard-on that I had ever had. "Oh God I've missed you." She sighed into my chest. I gently but quickly pushed her away from me slightly then, confused as to what she was talkin' about. She was mortal, and not barely over the age of twenty. I had been a vampire for nearly thirty years, so how was it possible for her to have missed me?

There was no possibility that I knew her from my human years, and even less from my vampire years, unless I had met her during my vampire years. However with my perfect memory and all, I knew that somethin' wasn't quite right here. I was lookin' at her face and her eyes. I could _feel_ her emotions, so I knew that she thought she recognized me. She was pourin' all of these wonderful un-named emotions towards me as well. I just couldn't seem to fathom how that could be accurate. She had called to me by name, my surname at that, so she couldn't possibly be mistakin' me for someone else.

She looked away shyly, tryin' to get out from under my intimidatin' gaze. I wasn't gonna be havin' that though. I lifted my left hand to her face and held her chin, very gently, between my thumb and forefinger, bringin' her eyes back to mine. "Darlin', I think I'm a bit confused and I'm gonna need you to explain some things to me, 'cause it seems to me that you are under the impression that we have met." I said in a mildly accusin' tone. She didn't try to look away, but her cheeks tinged a delicious shade of pink that had me inhalin' deeply through my lungs. I would never be tempted to drain her, but I was still battlin' to make her mine in every single way that could be done.

She sucked in a ragged breath and in a shaky exhale said very quietly, "Okay." Before lookin' over to Peter. That didn't sit too well with me, as I hissed over in his silent direction. He was one nervous fucker right now, and I was positive that he knew that him and I were gonna have some words later. Oh yes, he took a step backwards, keepin' his submissive stance along the wall. I had not forgotten the little confession he had made, and he knew it. "Oh quit that Jasper, I just didn't know if he was trustworthy and some of the stuff I have to tell you is important to keep to only those that are." And I felt like a properly scolded toddler.

"We can trust him." I told her, even though I wasn't too sure about how much longer I was gonna keep him around now.

"I had suspected that might be the case, but even still, I needed to get your reassurance." She slumped her shoulders. "It's a long and mostly unbelievable story though, so just know that I would never lie to you and you _will_ eventually see for yourself that I am right." Before she continued I shushed her and looked around the room. I had almost forgotten about the man that was still huddlin' in the corner, at least that was until I felt his curiosity spike.

"One second darlin'." I said and rushed over to the man to start his change. I could feel my mates' emptiness as I left the closeness we had been engulfed in. Her longin' was strong even though I had barely moved fifteen feet. No, we would never be able to hide this relationship, though it was somethin' that I had thought of tryin'. Once the man was burnin' I glanced over to Peter. "Watch them." I ordered, before I reached over to my mate and lifted her up and off the ground and was runnin' somewhere remote with her nestled safely in my arms.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply before letting out a contented sigh. Her happiness and contentment of being with me made me swell with a sense of my own happy emotions and then confusion, because I wasn't exactly sure what I was feelin' in the moment.

"You're projecting." She whispered as I released her to the ground and sat across from her, our legs still touchin'.

"S'cuse me?" I asked. Confusion sweepin' through me once again.

"You're an empath." She stated, as if this should be common knowledge to her. "You were projecting your feelings to me." She said through her embarrassment.

I was curious about how she knew so much but we would get to most of that later, for now I had my own question that maybe she could help me identify. "And what exactly was I feelin' Sugar?"

"Your emotions were mirroring my own actually" her words were soft, yet her embarrassment showed not only in her emotions but in her gorgeous facial expressions. "You were happy, and confused, and you…um…you were feeling adoration and love." She rushed through the last part, quickly and extremely quietly, though with my vampire abilities I heard every word.

Her words had shocked me. I sat exceptionally still and just looked at her, noticin' that her cheeks were flamin' with color. She had said that my emotions had mirrored her own, yet she felt those emotions before I had mated to her, much less even looked in her direction. "You love me?" I almost choked out.

She covered her face with her hair and I reached out to push it behind her ears, I didn't want her blocking her face from my view. "It took me some time to realize it, but the closer we got to you and the more the pull felt complete I did come to that realization. I was confused at first, clouded by reasons that are of no importance anymore, and once I let go of those and let the mating instinct take over my heart I knew I loved you, yes." Her explanation only left me with more questions.

"Are you tryin' to say that you felt the pull before I'd ever even met you? Darlin' I am tryin' to understand but that just isn't possible." I sighed in frustration. I could feel her honesty so I wasn't exactly sure how she was lyin', but I do know that you have to see your mate to actually mate with them.

"Your right, sort of, you have not met me until today, but this is where I need you to listen, okay?" I could see in her eyes that she desperately wanted me to believe whatever she was about to say, along with feelin' it.

"Alright, I will listen. I might stop you so I can ask questions though." She cocked her head to the side and looked at me for a full two minutes before settlin' herself down and takin' a deep breath.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I go by Bella, and I was born in Forks Washington to Renee and Charlie Swan. I am eighteen years old and my birthday is September 13, " She paused, givin' me another desperate look. "…1987."

"I'm sorry, I think you might be confused there Sugar. It's 1891, you're about one hundred years off there sweetheart."

"No Jasper, I was born in 1987, just like I said and you are just going to be confused if you keep interrupting. Let me finish and then I will answer your questions. I have instructions that I wrote down to show you also, after this." Everythin' other than reality pointed in the direction that she was tellin' the truth. I shook my head a little at the ridiculousness that I was hearin' and decided to hear her out. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, layin' my chin on my forearms as a sign for her to continue.

"My mom took me and left my dad when I was still a baby. We traveled around a bit before moving out to Phoenix Arizona. When I was 17 my mom got remarried so I decided to give them some space and move in with Charlie. It was the first day of school when I noticed all of you for the first time. There were five of you, and you were all so beautiful. You were paired off with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were together, and then there was Edward." A deep feeling of guilt and sadness permeated her to the core and I was holdin' her as soon as the feelin's hit me.

Her back was to my chest as she sat in my lap. My only thought was to comfort my mate. I wasn't sure what was about to be said but I knew deep in my soul that I wasn't gonna be likin' whatever she had to say.

"He drew me in from that first glance, I'm not sure what would have happened if I had ever looked at you or vice versa, but you had Alice and you were happy with her, so you didn't even cross my mind. I had always felt like I didn't belong in the world I was living in. There were subtle things that made me think you were all different. First you didn't eat, second you were all supposedly adopted, but you all had the same physical characteristics. There was also the way the Edward acted when I first really met him in biology class, he looked murderous. His eyes had turned coal black and he stared at me with this hungry hateful look in his eyes." She laughed, though I couldn't find anythin' funny about that situation.

"I thought I smelled bad, where in actuality it was the opposite, I smelt way too good. Later I learned that I was his singer." I think I choked on the breath that I inhaled.

"And you _survived_?" I asked incredulously. I had heard of those and seen a few in action, but from my knowledge a singer was impossible to resist. In human ways it would closely resemble that man in the desert findin' an oasis after a month of nothin' to drink and just starin' at it, never quenchin' the thirst. Like I said, impossible. For the first time since she had started talkin' she looked away from me, indecision rollin' off of her. Finally she squared her shoulders and looked back at me.

"Eventually he decided he valued my life over my blood. But we aren't to that point in the story yet. The last thing that happened was when I was about to die from a kids dumb mistake. Tyler, a human, had turned his car to fast on the school pavement and because said pavement was covered in ice he lost control of the car. It was coming right for me. I had seen Edward across the parking lot, yet somehow in the matter of two very short seconds he had made it over to me.

"I saw him stop the van with his bare hands. So with a little help from my friend, who knew some old stories from his tribe, I eventually figured out what he was. After I found out I went into Port Angeles, a town nearby, with some friends of mine and got lost in an alleyway. Some men found me and if Edward hadn't shown up when he did they most likely would have raped and killed me." She took a deep breath, while I sat there in stunned silence.

On one hand I wanted to hate this boy that had been her heart's desire, on the other I wanted to give him my gratitude for savin' my mate. "How did he find you?"

"He can read minds. He had followed me into town to make sure I was safe and when he realized from my friends thoughts that I wasn't with them anymore he began to look for me. Eventually he found me, through other peoples thoughts, he could never read mine. I wrote all of this down so I am going to summarize it for you up until the end okay?" I didn't really like that idea but I could tell she was getting' tired and her emotions were goin' downhill fast.

I nodded. "Okay." I said once I realized she could not see me.

"I went with you guys and Carlisle and Esme, the parental figures, to a baseball game. Some nomads caught our scents and wanted to play. When they smelt me they thought I was a snack. James, their leader, ended up chasing me. Edward could hear in his thoughts that he was going to catch me and kill me, it was like a game to him. Eventually he did get me to go to him. I evaded you and Alice at the airport in Phoenix where we were waiting for the rest of the family to meet us.

"When you guys found me, you and Emmett killed James while Edward sucked the venom out of my wrist from where James had bit me." I held up my hand to stop her from continuin'. While this was all very intriguing, I had never heard of a human who had been bitten and then not turned. Was that even possible? I took notice of Isabella unbuttonin' the buttons on the wrists of her dress. I watched her wrist with rapt attention. I still couldn't see the proof yet, but was what she was sayin' possible? It was an assumption that she was goin' to show me.

When she had the buttons undone she rolled up the sleeve and flipped her wrist over. It was a surreal moment to know that what she was tellin' me had actually happened. I mean, why had I never looked at her before if we were around each other that often? I touched the crescent shaped scar that most definitely was a vampire bite; it was even colder and harder than the rest of her silky smooth skin.

"I didn't know that it was possible from keepin' people from changin'. " I said mostly to myself.

She bristled, which made me cock my head to the side in confusion. "Yes well, apparently Edward thought that if I were to change then my soul would be lost. He didn't want me to become like him." I turned her around quickly, so she was practically straddlin' me.

"You do realize that he was wrong, right? He wasn't your mate; if he were he would never have been able to resist changin' you. It's keepin' everythin' inside me from doin' it right this moment. I'm only waitin' so that I can understand Darlin'. You are Mine. You will be changed, simply 'cause I refuse to live without ya'." I gave her a genuine smile and she beamed back at me, makin' me feel like the luckiest fucker to ever graze the earth.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock." She said while throwing her arms around my neck and buryin' her head into my neck.

"I love you to Isabella Swan. I need you to tell me the rest though." I said after a minute of silence.

"Alright, but it gets worse, just so you know. Try to stay calm." She said sternly lookin' right into my eyes, darin' me to defy her. It was a very different feelin' to have. She would be the only person on the planet that I would ever allow to boss me around, other fuckers have died for less. Even still, I found myself smilin' at her nerve.

"Yes ma'am." I said while runnin' my nose up and down her neck. Her heart took off like a wild cat on a chase. She took in a couple of deep slow breaths before continuin'.

"Alice threw me a birthday party when I turned 18, she was so excited and I didn't want to go, but then you had to use your gift on me and I conceded to her demands. Not nice, by the way. Long story short, I got a paper cut and once you were hit with everyone's bloodlust you tried to get to me, I'm not-"

"Are you sayin' that I was gonna grain you Darlin'?" I asked in outrage. I had amazin' control.

"That is what was assumed by everyone, especially since you were dealing with Edwards bloodlust, however I'm not sure anymore. If you had gotten to me, your real mate, would you have stopped or drained me anyways? We will never know, but Jasper-"She took both of her small hands and grabbed each side of my face. My guilt must have been projectin', because she looked so sad it broke my fuckin' heart. "I never blamed you, not for one second, how could I blame you for bein' who you are? I can't." She said it as if it were no big deal. I could only hope that she was right, that I would have tried and failed when I realized she was my mate.

"I hope your right Darlin'." I sighed.

"After that, Edward left me and took everyone with him. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye either. It nearly killed me, to say the least. I was nearly comatose for four months and didn't snap out of it until I started hanging out with Jake, the guy that had told me about the legends. Anyways it turns out that Victoria, one of the nomads from the baseball game, was James's mate. She wanted her revenge. She tried to come after me. She sent Laurent, the last one from the baseball game, to check on me for her. He was going to eat me until these huge wolves took him out. It was later that I found out that Jake was a wolf, and their only reason for existing is to kill vampires."

"You went from hangin' around vampires to hangin' around wolves?" I asked in shock. It was as if she was destined to be a part of my world.

"Don't judge them!" She snapped harshly. "They saved my life numerous times and they are my friends, kept me living when I was on the verge of death."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I stopped her, puttin' my heads up in surrender. "I'm just shocked is all Bella, I didn't even think werewolves existed till now."

"Sorry." She muttered. "Edward hated them and when he came back he did everything in his power to stop me from seeing them and Jake, who was like my best friend." I couldn't help but feel bad for her, and feel pissed at this Edward guy, he seemed a bit controllin' to me. The thought of anyone tryin' to control my mate had me furious.

"If I could, I would shake his hand for makin' sure you were taken care of, but you said that Edward came back?" I probed tryin' to get her back on track.

"It was more like I went to get him. He had heard that I was dead and so he went to the Volturi to ask them to kill him. Alice had come to my house to see if she could help Charlie with his loss, when she found me instead. Apparently she couldn't see me when I was with the wolves and she had thought I had killed myself."

"What do you mean by _see_, and why in the world did she think you had killed yourself?"

"Alice can see the future, but the wolves are her blind spot. I was cliff diving. She saw me jump, but when Jake jumped in after me she didn't see me surface."

"I was with this Alice girl?" I asked gently. I didn't know if she would be jealous or hurt if I brought her up.

"You were with her for about sixty years. When she found you, you were pretty bad off apparently, and Alice is one big ray of sunshine. She is always happy and chipper. I could definitely see where you would find the attraction." She told me softly. She wasn't jealous, but she was sad.

"What has you so down Sugar?"

"I miss her is all. She is like my sister, and it will probably be another fifty years before I see her again." She sniffled.

"So you're not upset that she and I were together in your lifetime, not that that will ever happen in this one." I quickly amended. She snorted in amusement.

"I have learned my lesson on ever trying to bet against Alice." She laughed.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well, all was okay for a while. Victoria stopped coming around and life went on, until it didn't anymore. People started going missing in Seattle, a big city in Washington, then people would be found dead with no rhyme or reason. You, Jasper, eventually realized that someone was building an army, now that I think about it, it was probably Victoria, not that any of that matters anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you realized that, is when you sat down and told me your story, all about the Southern Vampire Wars. It was the first time that you and I were close enough to really look at each other and talk. I felt the pull, this longing sensation to comfort you however you needed me. It was like a rubber band around my heart that wanted me to go to you. It confused me because I was with Edward and you were with Alice. I didn't know what was happening."

"So how did you end up here? Why didn't we mate in your time?" I couldn't understand what would send her back over a hundred years.

"Alice thinks that too many things had already turned out wrong. She is the one that told me I would wake up here in this time frame. She gave me a list of things that needed to be done. She told me that you and I were meant to be and that it would probably have dire consequences in my time for us to realize that. I thought she was crazy, and for the first time, I bet against her. Obviously she was right. There is a lot I don't understand, but all that matters is that I am here to stay and I am not going anywhere." Her words held such conviction that it was staggerin'. She had been through so much and she was such a strong person for it. It only made me love her more. Love, now that is an amazing feelin'.

"God you're amazin' Darlin." She was still straddlin' my hips. Without even thinkin' about it I brought my mouth lower to meet hers. I barely grazed her lips, testin' the waters if you may. Her heart rate went off and her breathin' came deeper. I could feel her need, her want, her desire. Her lips parted barely, but it was enough. I pressed my body impossibly closer to hers, pressed my lips just a little bit firmer before partin' my own lips and slowly sweepin' my tongue across her upper lip. God she tasted amazin'. When her lips parted for entry I didn't hesitate to explore her mouth with my own. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her was drivin' me over the edge.

She pulled back to breath and reluctantly I got to my feet, holdin' my hand out to help her up. She took it and gave me a breathtakin' smile that warmed me from the inside out. From out of nowhere, it seemed, she handed me a thick envelope.

"Read it, it has everything, all the details, plus some of the stuff we haven't gotten to talk about yet. Don't destroy it yet, at least not until I have a chance to read it again after I am changed. I want it to refresh my memories so it is very thorough, on everything that has happened up until yesterday. If you trust Peter then show him, he already knows something is wrong with me, I think." I knew I would read it through her change. I wouldn't be leavin' her side and it would give me somethin' to do.

"Are you ready? I'm sorry you have to go through this kind of pain." I said looking into her eyes.

"I think I was born for this life, for you. I'm ready." Determination was her strongest emotion. There was no fear, however she was a bit nervous. I had a plan though, hopefully it would work. I had never tried it before now.

"Alright." I kissed her once more before leaning to her left and sinkin' my teeth into the crook of her neck. I held her body close to mine, tryin' to send her all of the love and peace and calm I could muster. Her screams were physically painful for me to hear. However I had three days of this and if my plan worked then this wouldn't be the worst of it.

I picked her up and ran wither back to the barn. I laid her down softly when I realized that before anythin' else I had somethin' that I needed to take care of. I turned my body slowly in his direction, makin' sure that he was aware that I was comin' for him. He backed up slowly, his arms raised in a show of peace. None of that mattered to me in the moment. He had touched what was mine. All I saw was red. With a low crouch and a vicious snarl, I charged.

* * *

**Review because you love me. If you have questions I WILL answer them.**

**P.s. I am now on Twitter, you can follow me by looking up 'T Young Breasta1' I talk about chapters I'm writing and you will know how they are coming along…Soooo follow me on Twitter.**

**Anyways, Review and I love all of you.**

**-Tessa**


	6. Irrefutable

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**

**A reminder to all that thought about the fact that Bella isn't keeping quiet in this story. In BD I personally believe that the only reason she did not scream once she was changing was A; She had the morphine in her system (which we all know that is the reason she couldn't scream from the get go) and B; Once that morphine left her body it kept everything she had not to scream out in pain. Now with that said I think ya'll will like how her change goes in this chapter.**

* * *

**Previously on TDOT…**

"_Alright." I kissed her once more before leaning to her left and sinkin' my teeth into the crook of her neck. I held her body close to mine, tryin' to send her all of the love and peace and calm I could muster. Her screams were physically painful for me to hear. However I had three days of this and if my plan worked then this wouldn't be the worst of it._

_I picked her up and ran with her back to the barn. I laid her down softly when I realized that before anythin' else I had somethin' that I needed to take care of. I turned my body slowly in his direction, makin' sure that he was aware that I was comin' for him. He backed up slowly, his arms raised in a show of peace. None of that mattered to me in the moment. He had touched what was mine. All I saw was red. With a low crouch and a vicious snarl, I charged._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Peter's POV

I thanked my lucky fuckin' stars that The Major himself had been the one ta' teach me how ta' fight. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, hell I was barely fifty percent sure, but I didn't think he would really kill me. Though as soon as I realized that he was out fer' blood, or venom, I got in ta' a defensive position. This fucker was ruthless an' deadly though. I knew if he tried any harder then he would get me, I wasn't one ta' go down without a fight though.

It was like he was readin' my fuckin' mind. He knew where ta' jump and leap, without seemin' ta' even think about it. If I was a smart fucker than I would try to pray ta' whatever God was out there, but I wasn't. I'd be admittin' defeat with that thought process. No, I wouldn't do it, but I wasn't gonna make my demise easy on The Major either.

By some miracle I managed to get a swipe in near his left ankle, which had him down for a split second, enough for me to move farther away. I made it ten feet outside of the barn when I felt him right behind me again. Jumpin' up into a back flip, I landed behind him. "Major, I didn't know." Defendin' myself verbally was the only way I could think to calm him down. It didn't work.

With a roar of fury, he spun around and had me pinned to the ground in no time. I could feel my marble skin crackin' under the pressure from his grip. He had my arms behind my back, legs bent backwards, and my chest to the dirt filled ground. "She's Mine." He growled.

"Yes, I know that now, Major." I said through the pain.

I hissed in agony as he tore my arms right off my body. "Too late." He cackled. "However," He mused. "I do think you can learn this lesson, and I will be needin' you when the others awake. I won't kill you today Captain, but you so much as feel the wrong way towards Isabella again, and then I will burn you slowly. Because if it's the last lesson you learn, one way or another, you will learn it. You will not touch what is mine." He sneered. Enducin' further pain by rippin' my hands from my arms.

Bein' a vampire had some serious draw backs. Right now the only one I could think about was the one that was affectin' me directly at the moment. It didn't matter that I'd already lost my arms; I could still feel the pain from the removal of my hands, just as badly as if my arms were still attached ta' my body.

This fucker was gonna pay for this shit one day. I hoped the girl gave him a run for his money, for all the shit he put me through. Though I could admit that kissin' her wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had. Especially since I knew she was important but I didn't know why, and now that I knew why, I wished I'd o' thought about it before. She knew, I know she did. She had specifically asked for Jasper, she was adamant about gettin' to him. So she had ta' of seen him before. I sighed in pain and frustration.

"You will feed when they awake, and no sooner. I got shit to do now, get yourself back into the barn." The Major ordered. I growled at him in annoyance and pain. Vampire or not, it was a hard thin' ta' achieve, getting your body off the ground when you had no arms to lift up with. The thirst was gettin' worse too. Losin' a good amount of my venom was a sure fire way ta' keep me week and after my shit was put back together feedin' was the only way ta' get my strength back.

I could hear that fucker retreatin' back to the others. I understood that he was livid and that he needed ta' get back ta' his mate, but it still pissed me off ta' be left out here. Decidin' not ta' delay I started workin' on tryin 'ta' get up.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I tossed his limbs a good few feet from me as I headed toward my mate. I knew Peter wasn't stupid enough to go after them unless I told him to. I made sure they landed behind some crates that way they couldn't crawl back to their owner for some time.

It was physically painful to hear Isabella screamin' the way she was. I wandered how our human lungs survived the change. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hands so I could feel closer to her while we waited the three days out.

"I know you can't hear me yet, eventually you will be able to get passed the pain and focus on my voice, but I'm right here and I'm not goin' anywhere. Hopefully I will be able to help you though darlin'." I hadn't ever tried it before, but I held out hope that it would work. I knew it was goin' to be excrutiatin' for me if it did work.

I had always managed to stay away from the humans while they changed. With my gift as an empath, bein' near them while they were in pain was already difficult for me, since I could feel all that they did. Bein' in physical contact with Isabella had already made it worse. My body was cringin' in pain already and I hadn't even started the process yet. With a deep breath I began to push calm into her body. Little by little I pushed as much was possible into her. I had a feelin' that either way she would still be in pain, but she was my mate, so I would do anythin' possible for it to be as little pain as I could manage.

I then focused on her pain, which wasn't hard by a long shot. The only way I knew how to do this was to take it within myself, so gradually, and painfully slowly I started takin' her pain into my own body. I slumped over from the simple weight of this torture and kept goin'. Her screamin' was lessenin' only slightly, but it seemed to be workin' regardless. I still had her hands in mine. My body was screamin' at me in agony for this to be over with. I'd be cryin' from it all if I could. I stopped breathin' as it got worse and worse for me.

Her screams turned into whimpers and her body stopped witherin' around so much. She was still in agony, but I could feel it had lessened significantly. I stayed as still as a statue. I was still sittin' on my knees, but my torso had slumped over and my head was restin' on her stomach. I still had her hands firmly locked in mine.

Time had ceased to exist for me, just like it had durin' my own change. In the recesses of my mind I knew that this was helpin' her, which is the only reason I had done this to begin with. I could still hear the screams of the other two humans and I could sense Peter standin' across the room against the wall. There was a small sense of justification comin' from him, but it was quickly bein' overshadowed by pity.

He most likely thought that I'd gone crazy. It didn't take a genius to figure out what I was doin', but his initial shock would have been thought to be funny, if I weren't burnin' alive, which is how this felt, 1000 times over. It would be like someone pourin' acid or gasoline down your throat and then lightin' a match and throwin' that down your throat as well.

I kept it up though, and while doin' this didn't allow me to talk or move, for fear of screamin' myself; it still let me keep my thoughts. I ran through my conversation with Isabella repeatedly, tryin' to make sense of somethin' that shouldn't even be possible. She said she had come from the future. Did that mean she would be taken back to the future? I had a million plus one questions for her. But, I knew how newborns were. I knew how volatile and vicious they could be. She would look at my scars and see a threat.

Would the mate bond override that instinct? I wasn't too sure about that answer though, so I moved onto a different line of thought. She was beautiful, my mate. Even her name, Isabella, spoke of her beauty. I could feel her beauty from the inside and see it on the outside. She had a soul like none I had ever witnessed before.

She was one of those rare few people that are so beautiful and yet they don't see it themselves. I could feel her personality, her deepest emotions, and it was like nothin' I have experienced till' now. In the very back of most people's emotions, the ones that manifest slowly, but are always lingerin', there have always been some type of negative feelin' deep down.

With Isabella, it was the same yet different. Her emotions swirled with a tsunami like force, whippin' through her core this way and that. I could still feel everythin' that was there but the only negativity to be found was loss, or heartache as some would say. I knew of this emotion quite well since most every vampire mourns for the loss of their human families at some point in their existence.

However, with Isabella there was the heartache, but within the same facet of that feelin', there was anticipation and hope. I could only assume that if her life had been how she had really described it, then she possibly felt as though she hadn't actually lost her family. She held out a semblance of hope that she would see them again. I honestly couldn't make up or down of the situation. She was my mate though, and I knew she had been honest when tellin' me about her life.

Whether she was from the past, the future, the present or somewhere beyond the stars, it didn't really matter to me. She was mine, my everythin' and my all. It didn't matter where she originated from, it only mattered that she was here.

With me.

It was that line a thinkin' that brought Maria back into the front of my thoughts. She would have to be disposed of. Anyone for that matter that was a potential threat was goin' to be needed to be taken care of. Anyone that wavered in loyalty to me would be a threat. I could not have that hangin' over my mates head. There were a few issues with this plan though. First, Maria and her body guards. If she was the slightest bit paranoid there would be issues tryin' to take her out.

Peter and Isabella were the only two people that I was positive would be on my side. Though my mate would be a newborn didn't help matters any. I was significantly lucky that Maria would not be returnin' for a short period of time. Then there was Peter, he would hate me right now and be pissed for a while, but he would always follow my lead. Maybe it was part of his gift, but I am beginnin' to believe that by him attachin' himself to me all those years ago, it is what has kept him alive all this time.

And while that may have been his motives from the start, his respect and loyalty to me run throughout his entire identity. I know without a shadow of doubt that Peter would never betray me. I hadn't realized that I had been out so long until Peter decided to speak up.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya' Major?" I couldn't answer him. I may have been able to think through the pain and the torture, but openin' my mouth would make me scream and I couldn't be havin' that. I did open my eyes though to look over in his direction. Isabella stopped whimperin' for a moment when he spoke. Through the pain I could sense her curiosity. It was good to know that she could hear us now.

"You only have a little over a day left, Major. Why are ya'doin' this ta' yourself? She is strong and can handle it. There ain't any reason for ya' to endure this kinda pain again." The sympathy in his tone rolled off of him in thick waves. I pushed it around me, not wantin' his sympathy. It would do me no good. I was doin' this my way. I felt the shift in Isabella's emotions, as she registered Peter's words. She understood exactly what I was doin' for her, but instead of feelin' gratitude I felt horror. She was appalled at herself and upset about the pain I was endurin'.

It barely took a second for her to come to some internal decision that I wasn't privileged to understand. I felt the acceptance and determination, and then in less time than it took for a human to blink, I could feel nothin' at all, not from her or Peter or the others in the room. All I had were my own emotions and I wasn't sure if that had ever happened to me before.

I flipped my body over hers and hovered in the next instant. "Isabella! Bella! Can you hear me? What happened? Let me help you." I rushed out, panicked that somethin' had gone awry. This could not be happenin' to me. I had just found her. Her mouth that had opened in a silent scream snapped shut. I could see her jaw muscles tensin' and I could see the shiver of agony that rippled through her body from the pain.

I may not have been able to feel her emotions anymore but there was no doubt in my mind that what she had just done, had been done in agony.

"Major, she will be fine." Peter said in a low voice.

I turned toward him, no doubt a tortured expression on my face. "I can't feel anythin' anymore. Not even you Captain. What just happened?" I didn't expect an answer from him, but he gave me one anyways.

"I believe that she did it on purpose Major. I get the feelin' that she didn't like the fact that you were in pain." He replied. I looked away from him and back towards my mate. Was this really her doin'? Had she really shut off all of the emotions? Was that even possible? I looked down at her again. She no longer looked human. Most of the blood in her body had already turned to venom. Her pale complexion had grown paler and her features were more defined, more perfect than she had already been.

My heart broke for her, for the agony she was endurin' on her own now. I had only wanted to help. I had only been tryin' to keep her from feelin' the full weight of this torture. My plea was broken and shattered. "Isabella, please. Let me help you. I can make it a little better for you. I can give you some reprieve." I whispered while clingin' to her form. I had pulled her body to mine, holdin' her in my lap like a toddler. I needed to be able to have her as close as possible.

All of the sudden I felt a sense of love and gratitude projected at me. Somehow, she had managed to keep everythin' else in. I still couldn't feel anyone, but it was as if she had allowed me to feel only what she wanted me too. She was thankin' me in her own way for my previous actions. Her allowance of emotions also let me know that she wasn't backin' down. She had decided to keep me from feelin' their pain. It was bittersweet, and very unnecessary.

My respect for her grew tenfold. I hadn't known that it could grow any more than it was already, but it was brilliantly beautiful either way.

The hours passed slowly but when it was closin' in on the time that the three of them would awake I tossed Peter his limbs back and went to grab some of the humans that were kept for these occasions. We had an underground tunnel where we kept them. It wasn't humane but it was most certainly effective and convenient. The pull to my mate was strong and becomin' unbearably painful the further I got from her.

I picked up my pace and ran the fastest I could the rest of the way to the holdin' area that the humans were located. They were huddled in groups in the corners of the locked room, not that they would ever escape if they tried though. They wouldn't get more than fifteen feet from the entrance of the tunnels before they got scented by vampires throughout the camp.

I grabbed two of them and made a run back to the barn. I made the trip once more, so that I had enough for the first feeding as well as one for Peter. I had felt entirely too drained from my experience with taking on Isabella's pain from the change that I went ahead and fed myself while I was down there in the tunnels.

The humans whimpered and cried but they didn't scream anymore. They were too weak and too close to death as it was. I hated comin' down to the tunnels. The severely negative emotions had a lingerin' effect that I couldn't rid myself of for a short time. Their emotional climate was consumed with anguish and pain, numb from their despair. Their death would be welcome. They had no drive to live after the horrors that they had each witnessed and experienced.

It was a sick and twisted world that we lived in if you were lookin' from the outside in, but to a vampire, this was normal, natural. I returned to the barn fully fed and satiated. With a nod of my head toward Peter, he went ahead and drained one of the humans, leavin' three for my mate and the other two soon to be immortals.

"She will be different, special." Peter murmured once he was finished with his own meal.

"Special how?"

"She will change our lives, our world. She will be one of a kind. Our savior."

"And how do you suppose she will do that?" I asked, looking over to my mate. I had never really given any thought to havin' a mate before. I had dreaded the idea to be honest. With how our world worked, I would never want my mate to have to endure the fightin' and blood bath situations we found ourselves in.

Now that I had Isabella though, even knowin' some of the horrors she might witness, witness and not endure. I would never let any harm come her way, not if I could help it anyways. However now that I had her I wouldn't give her up for anythin'. That may make me a selfish bastard, but she was _mine, _and I kept what belonged to me.

"M'not sure just yet, but I think this stunt she pulled with takin' our emotions from ya' might very well be the beginnin'." The pucker of skin between his eyebrows was drawn together, lettin' me know he was in deep thought. "So did you find out how she knew ya' after all?"

I looked away from Isabella, who had become increasingly beautiful durin' the change, to look over at Peter. He would always follow me, always be loyal to me. His question was only brought on by curiosity, nothin' deeper or manipulative, so with a thoughtful sigh I updated him on her story, if for nothin' else than to get his input. Peter had never steered me wrong before.

"It seems ta' me like she wouldn't lie ta' ya'. The way she first spoke of ya'… It makes sense for her ta' be from another time."

"She gave me this to read." I showed him the un-opened envelope that had her detailed story in it. I had yet to read it. I already had so many conflictin' emotions goin' on. I wasn't sure I wanted to know everythin' that was held inside the envelope, but I knew that I needed to read it regardless.

"Ya' should read it. We still have a few more hours till they awake." He said. Without further hesitation on my part, I went to sit next to Isabella and began reading.

It was written just like a book and had me engrossed from the first sentence. When I got to the part to where Edward had left her in the woods, alone and scared, I was ready for some serious bloodshed. I was sure that when I met up with him he would pay for these injustices. I couldn't believe he had done somethin' so fuckin' ignorant.

I kept readin' though, through my own anger and pain in learnin' her feelin's of loss and unworthiness. I swore to myself that I would find this Victoria, James and Laurent people and make them pay for their actions as well. Whether or not it had happened in our time or not was a non-issue in my mind.

When I got to the end, where it told about what Alice had said I was a bit miffed by the whole idea. I knew that I could not let Peter know that his mate was comin' soon. That may sound harsh, but I didn't want him to mess up findin' her by lookin' for her specifically. If that was how it was supposed to be then his gift would surely work for him.

I couldn't believe that there was a whole timeline laid out for us. I also couldn't believe that Bella had already been aware of the fact that we needed to kill Maria. There was no doubt in her mind that it had to be done, as long as it was done after we found Charlotte. In any case, I hoped that Charlotte came much sooner than later. Maria was scheduled to arrive back to camp in about three months and I really wanted to deal with her as soon as she arrived.

When I read the part about findin' this Carlisle person I was intrigued, at least I was until I found out we were goin' to be needed to help Edward as well. The last thing I wanted to do was help this fuckin' Edward. That left us to our own devises after that though. Apparently after the nineteen thirties or early forties there was nothin' else we were needed to do. Our future was unmapped after we met up with the Cullen's.

I put the paper back into the envelope for safe keepin' for Isabella to read when she was ready. There was plenty that was not mentioned in the story she had written as well, such as the whereabouts of Peter and Charlotte, or how we actually defeated Maria. I could only guess that if the future was actually changin' with Isabella's arrival then certain things had not been figured out yet.

"Time ta' begin." Peter spoke as soon as the first heart started beatin' wildly.

"Isabella, I know you can hear me Darlin'. I need you to let me feel the others now, if you can. I need to be able to help them keep calm once they wake from the change." I whispered to her. I felt the compliance she sent out to me briefly before she shut herself off again along with the other two changin' males. I winced as I was hit with their simultaneous pain. The agony that ripped through them was hard to bear, and I was glad that I was able to dodge it for the last day in a half.

There were still questions about my mate's abilities to actually do that, but I knew we would get down to those revelations soon. I could be patient. All too quickly the first and the second male both screamed out in pain from the fire that raged in their hearts from the spreading of venom, which signified the last seconds of their change. Their eyes shot open within seconds of each other. Both of them bolted upright and into a crouch, an instinctive move for a newborn vampire, assessin' the situation and lookin' for impendin' danger. I sent calm and submissiveness to both of them in heavy waves, along with trust.

"What have you done to me?" Jimmy asked.

"You are both Vampires now. Your human life is over. You are a part of our coven now." Peter replied.

"My throat is on fire. I've been charred alive." The other male growled.

"What's your name soldier?" I nodded at him. It was the first time I had heard him speak.

"I'm no soldier. But my name is Justin." He said warily. He could no doubt see all of my scars; he was scared of defyin' me. Good.

Next to me I could hear Isabella's heart speed up. Faster than blinkin' I grabbed two of the humans and tossed one to each of them.

"You're a soldier now boy. Welcome to the Southern Wars. Drink up." I ordered. I tilted my head in Peters direction, lettin' him know to keep an eye on them. I grabbed the last human and sat in right in front of my mate. She would need her strength for later. She was still lyin' down with her eyes closed when she inhaled her first immortal non-needed breath of air. Quicker than a lightnin' bolt she was attached to the human's throat, drainin' him dry.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the shorter chapter. A lot will occur in the next one though so it should be back to somewhere between 7-10 thousand words again. Hope you liked this one. Much more of a filler than anything else. **

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter out before the end of the week to make up for the delay of this one. It's been a rough few weeks for me, so don't be too mad. **

**Don't forget. Bella never mentioned the VEGGIE vamp ways of life…she has her reasons.**

**Review to let me know what you think. **

**Should I keep writing in Jaspers pov?**

**-Tessa**


	7. Claimed

**Disclaimer; I do not own any twilight related Characters. I just like to play around with them.**

**Sorry about the last chapters lengthy wait. My car fucked up and I was sick for a majority of that time. If you had felt as bad as I did then you wouldn't have wanted to write anything either. **

**Now I am back and am going to try and do my best for all of my faithful and loyal FF fans. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Previously on TDOT…**

_Next to me I could hear Isabella's heart speed up. Faster than blinkin' I grabbed two of the humans and tossed one to each of them._

"_You're a soldier now boy. Welcome to the Southern Wars. Drink up." I ordered. I tilted my head in Peters direction, lettin' him know to keep an eye on them. I grabbed the last human and sat in right in front of my mate. She would need her strength for later. She was still lyin' down with her eyes closed when she inhaled her first immortal non-needed breath of air. Quicker than a lightnin' bolt she was attached to the human's throat, drainin' him dry._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Japer's POV**

I watched, fascinated as she drew out the last remainin' life force out of the human girl she was drainin'. I could feel her once again, a feelin' of euphoria eruptin' throughout her body, makin' her shiver in delight. I knew too well how that felt, the taste of human blood slidin' smoothly and thickly down your throat was a beautiful thing. It took the fire out of your throat, quenched that desert dryness.

She was a beautiful creature, standin' there, crouched and defendin' her meal. She kept her gorgeous blood red eyes on the others in the room. Jimmy had already finished off his meal and had started towards her. With a menacin' growl and a vicious snarl he was thrown back twenty feet, straight through the wall of the barn.

Isabella dropped the human when she was done and stood up out of her squatted position to face him.

"What was that?" He asked in a shocked outrage, lookin' towards my mate.

Isabella shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "You got to close, sorry, but you had to be removed."

Her answer was given in a tone that implied she was not goin' to give us any remorse for throwin' Jimmy out of the barn. It served him right in my opinion. First of all, no male, at all, would be getting' near my mate for the next foreseeable future, and secondly he should know better than to try to interrupt someone when they were feedin'.

I could understand that he was barely an hour into this life, but our instincts told us to protect what was ours, he would have felt that durin' his own meal. We were possessive over stuff that belonged to us, and that included our food source.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He muttered.

I growled, lowly and with a deathly glare. "No. You will stay away from my mate." My body naturally shifted in front of her, protectin' what was mine.

He didn't say anythin'. He just stared at me with hostility and curiosity. Finally Peter intervened. The need to get my mate alone was strong. She hadn't said anythin' to contradict my earlier statement either.

"Jimmy, Justin. Let's go. I need ta' introduce ya' ta' the others. Teach ya' the rules an' whatnot." Without another word he guided them both outside and toward the others, goin' through the Jimmy sized hole in the wall.

I turned toward my mate once they were out of hearin' range. "How are ya' feelin' Darlin'? You seem to be takin' to this life extremely well right now."

"I just murdered a human girl Jasper, one no older than myself. I need to tell you something." She was feelin' remorse and a tinge of guilt for what she had just done. I could understand that, we had all been there initially. It would lessen for her. For me it was different. I would always be able to feel my victim's emotional climate as I took their life. It would always drag me down, for a short while, and there was nothin' I could do about that.

For me to live, they had to die. It was extraordinarily selfish and cruel, but death was not somethin' I wanted. So I would eat, and try to get over my issues with doin' so. Even through her sad emotions, she was still on the high from the human blood. She felt powerful and strong, yes, her guilt would lessen. I was sure of it.

"What's on your mind Darlin'? It will be okay. The guilt goes away after a time. It will come naturally to ya', to feed to survive." I said sympathetically. I had moved closer to her and had wrapped my arms around her frame, holdin' her to me in a vice like grip. She smelled heavenly, like** lilac and honey.**

"I can understand that now. I liked my meat as a human. I hate Tofu. I can't even imagine…" She trailed off, leavin' me completely confused inside. What did meat and Tofu have to do with anythin'? I just didn't understand what in heaven's name she was goin' on about.

"Uh, Darlin? You lost me as soon as you began'."

She looked at me for a long minute before she seemed to come to a conclusion. "I didn't tell you everything about the Cullen's." She was distraught. It seemed as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell me what she had left out previously. I honestly couldn't imagine there bein' anythin' else to tell. Her human life had already held so much. "They, and you, didn't hunt humans Jasper." She whispered.

I knew that she could tell by the look on my face that I was confused. How did they, we, survive without the blood? We wouldn't. At least I didn't think it was possible. I knew how bad the burn got after a month, so I couldn't even imagine how bad it would be after a couple of months or years even.

"O-kay." I said slowly, still tryin' to think. "Then how did they survive?"

"Here is the thing. I hadn't completely thought it through, me following in their footsteps that is. When I awoke to that smell, there wasn't anything in this world that would have stopped me from draining that girl. I feel as though I should feel bad about killing her, but the more instinctual and vampire part of me knows that what I did was natural, normal.

"If I were human I think my emotions would resemble it as if were to had just had a cheeseburger because I was starving, even though I knew dinner would be ready at home soon. I don't really feel guilty for killing her, I feel guilty because I may have been able to prevent it.

"That being said, I don't want to kill innocent people, Jasper. The criminals or other people of a darker nature, okay, but I refuse to kill people that did nothing wrong. I am not blaming you. I would never do that. You took care of me. Made sure I was fed and comfortable coming into this life."

She paused again. I hadn't realized until just now, but I hadn't been controllin' her emotions at all since the others had left. She was the calmest and most put together newborn I had ever been witness to. Without my influence she should be in fightin' and defensive mode. She should be uncontrollable, not standin' here with me tellin' me what she was not goin' to eat. Newborns weren't like that. A newborn would take out their entire family and not feel guilty until later, as in years later, once their conscious came back to them. Isabella seemed to already have hers.

"Darlin', you're evadin' the question. Huntin' criminals is still huntin' humans. How did they go without the blood?"

"They didn't." She sighed, confusin' me further. "They drank and drained the blood from animals." She finally blurted.

"Does that work?" I gasped in shock. I had never even heard of such a thing bein' done before. Did it taste the same? Would we be the same after drinkin' it?

"It does, though I have heard that switching from this diet to that one is like a human going from red meat, to Tofu. It's supposedly curves the hunger but never really satiates the thirst."

I thought about that for a few minutes. Would I want that type of diet, just to get away from the emotions of my prey? To escape from those few minutes of despair, horror and agony that I was inflicting. I wasn't sure. It couldn't hurt to try though, that was something I could do.

"I could help you." Isabella said, bringin' me out of my thoughts.

"And how would you do that, Darlin'?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think I could hide their emotions from you."

I thought back to her last day of changin' into a vampire, earlier today even. Peter had thought that Isabella was the one that took the emotions from everyone from me. She had even directly sent me certain feelings while coverin' up the more painful ones. If this was some type of ability then we needed to test it out. She might be able to do more with it then just that.

There was also the way she sent Jimmy flyin' through the wall. Nothin' had even touched him and yet he was airborne. It was lookin' to be as if she had some sort of shield or somethin' that worked to her advantage. This would work well for her against Maria and her guards, if she had control over it.

"You can." I told her. "You did it while you were still changin'. I think we could try the animal diet once to see what that is like though. Also, if I did as you plan to do and only eat the harsher criminals of society then I may not have the same issues that I do now."

She hugged me tighter to her. "I have heard that their emotions affect you and that is why you changed diets. You may have done it for Alice as well, but have you ever tried sending them peace and tranquility or lethargy while you feed from them so the negative emotions won't bother you?" She asked.

My body went as still as a statue. Why had I never thought of that? I do it to the soldiers all the time. I even do it to them before Peter and I kill the ones that Maria has deemed useless in the end. My mate was brilliant and she was_ mine_, so I told her so.

"That sounds like a very smart idea, but right now I would like to at least try this animal huntin' thing. Are you ready? There is some varyin' wildlife a couple of miles north of here." I was already leadin' her in that direction. I had a feelin' that Isabella's ideas on me manipulatin' the emotions of my victims would work quite well, but I had never been one to give up a challenge, and huntin' animals sounded like a decent challenge. You never know, it may not be that bad.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I felt as if my body was alive for the first time in my life. I could feel the strength and raw power that exuded within me. I could feel it from my fingertips to my toes, like if I were to touch something other than another vampire it would disintegrate. My pinky held that much strength. The power was different, it flowed over my skin, and it was lingering underneath it as well, seeped into my bones.

It was the most exhilarating thing that I had ever felt. I knew that I was gifted. I had used this gift of mine already. It was something of an instinct, to protect myself or Jasper. I could feel it and manipulate it. I knew that I needed to practice with it some more. The way it rolled over and through me was refreshing and comforting.

An invisible wall between me and everyone else, vampire or human, the possibilities were endless.

I smiled to myself, Maria wouldn't stand a chance. The idea of how to kill her came to me swiftly and without pause. I was euphoric.

I could only hope that Charlotte would arrive soon. The need to take my mate and get away from this type of life was strong and pressing down on me. I had barely witnessed anything at all, when it came to the life that Jasper had led here for the last twenty-six years.

It amazed me that I remembered so much from my human life as well. My parents were blurry and so were many of my childhood memories, but the Cullen's were still clear as day. I wandered if the time travel bit had an effect on that. I remembered Alice's instructions almost to a tee. I was going to have to read the letter I gave to Jasper on my past though, just in case.

"When will I meet Maria?" Jasper stopped running, bringing me to a halt next to him.

"I promise, no harm will come to you. I won't allow that to happen." He was comforting me, reassuring; however I could almost sense the slight panic that rose from him at the thought of her near me.

"I'm not worried about Maria hurting me." I told him softly, raising my right hand to cup his face to give him some comfort of my own. "I just don't plan on staying here long, in this camp I mean. The only missing piece right now in Charlotte and I want to try to look for her before we deal with Maria."

I really was not worried about Maria. Edward couldn't read my mind and Jane and Alec's powers had been useless on me. I knew that I could shield others so they wouldn't be defenseless against whatever gifted people Maria had on her side. I wasn't sure how many I could shield just yet, but I planned to find out very soon.

"She should return within three months' time."

"Will you help me find her, Charlotte I mean? I know what she looks like and finding her now would outweigh finding her later, as long as she isn't still a child that is. Would you help me look anyways? I want to get us out of this place. I've heard how this life affects you. You aren't meant to live a life of cruelty and destruction."

"I would do anythin' for ya' Darlin'. If you think that findin' this Charlotte person is for the best, then we will find her."

My heart soared at his words. I knew that he would always value my opinion and listen to what I would have to say. He would never be Edward. He would never try to take my decisions away from me. He would stand by me, not stand for me. It was a freeing thing, to know that you had a partner and not a dictator as your other half.

"There is somethin' I need to do before we leave though." He said. "There can't be any loose ends when we do make it out of here. So for now, I am gonna need to take care of the people that I know would go against us and side with Maria. I refuse to leave people behind that may come back for vengeance later." His plan made sense. I would assume he would know which ones needed to be 'taken care of' somehow. I wasn't going to question his strategy either. He knew what he was doing, most likely better than anyone else.

I nodded my approval and we got back to running into the forest. He was a beautiful predator, suing his senses to guide us to our prey. I followed along, watching him silently, admiring. He stopped, turning to face me once again. "Do you smell that? Can you hear the heartbeat?" He asked me, curious and almost excited in his own way.

I had been unabashedly staring at his perfect form. He had a simple white button up long sleeve shirt on and a pair of dark gray trousers. Something from this time frame that people would wear on a daily basis. He was bare foot, which for some reason unbeknownst to me was very sexy. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to right below his elbows, showing off his perfectly muscled forearms. He had many battle scars, vampire bites, which only made him more ruggedly handsome in my opinion, and the buttons on his shirt weren't buttoned all the way up, showing off the top of his chest. God he was gorgeous.

I turned my head from him though when he nodded in the direction of the smell. I could hear the loud and deep _Thump, Thump, Thump_ of the heart beating. It didn't smell too appetizing, but I would try it this way. I hadn't really understood when I was a human, why anyone would feed from humans, if they had the chance to feed off of animals.

But with all of this extra room to think inside of my head, I could understand more, rationalize more. Why kill a lion, when you could just take a rapist off of the street? Sure they probably had parents or family, but who would really be proud of someone that could commit crimes like that. Why kill an innocent animal when you could kill the murderer that kidnaps and tortures children?

The pros in my opinion outweighed the cons, at least to me. However, Jasper was my mate. If this was what he wanted then I would follow in his footsteps.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Her desire and attraction were callin' to me is the most basic of ways. I had worried she would reject me, be scared of me, thankfully that wasn't the case. My mate _wanted_ me. I could feel my instincts takin' over my body. My body wanted her, my mind wanted her, but my soul, my soul _needed_ her.

"_Isabella_." I purred. One word, one name. It was a command and a threat all rolled into one. She was _mine_, and I _would_ have her. Her arousal went up a couple of notches, followed quickly by embarrassment. I would _not_ be havin' any of that. My mate would not feel embarrassed for wantin' me.

I had been approximately fifteen feet away from her. With human slowness I began to stalk towards her. She stared me down as I got closer. I could smell her need and feel her exhilaration. She wanted me desperately. My inner beast roared in delight the closer to my goal I became. I was nearly in reaching distance when I felt her emotional climate begin to depreciate.

I paused, confused. It was the wrong thing to do. "I smell them." And without another thought, she was gone. It took me a millisecond to realize she was answerin' my earlier question. She had gone after the wildlife. She wasn't far, and I knew without question that I would reach her before she even came close to the animals. I was goin' after her a split second later.

I didn't quite understand why she had left. Why had she felt unworthy in that brief period of time? I needed to make sure my mate never felt insecure like that again. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and she would know it by the end of the day. I would make it my mission to make her feel other worldly gorgeous. She would never think otherwise when I was done with her. It took less than thirty seconds to catch up to her.

I grabbed her from behind by the waist, haltin' her run, and spun her around to face me. "You're beautiful." My words were a whisper within a low growl. Her eyes widened before she looked down, tryin' to hide her face from me. That wasn't gonna work for me. I tilted her head back up with my hand and before she could say or do anythin' more I crashed my lips to hers.

Her low and extremely sensual moan spurred me on further. I pressed myself impossibly closer to her and wrapped my arms tighter than before. Her desire for me came back with a vengeance, causin' another growl to erupt from my throat. I needed her. The need to claim my mate was strong enough to push all other thoughts from my mind.

I lifted her up, lettin' her wrap her legs around my waist. Her hands moved to my hair and she weaved her fingers through it and gave a sharp tug as she pressed her warm, covered center against my throbbing cock. I hissed into her mouth from the contact. I could feel her getting' wetter and wetter by the seconds.

Without thinking, I pushed her roughly against a nearby tree. It didn't survive the contact. The tree snapped in half from the force in which we smashed against it, causing Isabella and myself to topple over with it. The fall didn't hurt; it didn't even stop us from continuin' our motions. Isabella removed one of her hands from my hair and brought it down to the hem of my shirt.

She ripped my shirt right off of my body, not wantin' to separate her mouth from mine, if I had to guess. Right after it went my pants. Soon enough I was completely revealed to her, though she hadn't actually looked at me yet. She was still attackin' my mouth, lettin' her hand now roam freely over my stomach and chest.

I was as bare as the day I was born and yet she was still fully clothed. That would never work. With some effort on my part I removed my mouth from hers and began kissing her neck, leaving a wet trail from under her chin down to her clavicle. I moved to the other side of her neck and lightly nibbled on the bottom of her ear, kissin' right behind it soon after. She shivered in pleasure and I ripped her dress away from her body, takin' her undergarments with it.

She was stunnin', laid out in front of me. Her chest was heavin' from her labored breathin'. She may not need to breathe, but it was a natural feelin' while in the throes of passion, even for a vampire. My eyes roamed over her body, takin' in every single detail. Her breasts fit perfectly into each of my hands.

"I love you. And I'm gonna prove just how beautiful you are to me." I said lookin' directly into her blood red eyes. She smiled a blindin' smile and whispered her love back to me, just as devotedly as I had done.

"Make love to me Jasper. I need you."

"I will Darlin', but right now I'm gonna worship you first." I smiled at her impatientness, before leanin' down and kissin' her some more. I trailed my mouth down her neck once more, glad there was nothin'stoppin' me from goin' any lower this time around. My hands trailed up and down her sides and teased the edges of her perky breasts. When it didn't seem like she could take any more of the waitin', I finally caressed each of her nipples with my fingers. Her back arched into me from the pleasure. I rubbed my thumbs over her hardened peaks and just watched, fascinated as they got impossibly harder than before.

"More Jasper, Please more." She groaned out. I didn't need her to beg, she could have whatever she wanted from me. Without further ado, I latched my to her left breast and began to massage her nipple with my tongue, while my fingers were still playin' with her other breast.

"Oh My God." She cried out. After a few minutes I switched to the other one, givin' it the same treatment.

She bucked her hips into me again and I let out a groan against her flesh. There was no longer the barrier of clothing between us and it took all of my restraint not to just plunge deep inside of her. Instead I moved my one of my hands lower until I got to her slick folds. She tensed, uncertainty runnin' through her.

I paused, curious of her emotions. I looked back up to her face. "Darlin'? Has no one ever done this for you before?" The beast inside growled viciously at the thought of another man touchin' what was mine. But I needed to know, because her emotions acted as if-.

"No one has ever done _any_ of this before." Embarrassment colored her tone.

"You-you're a virgin?" I choked out through my shock. Thank God I hadn't just claimed her as soon as she woke into this life. The consequences would have been epic. "That, that has to be the single most amazin' thin' I've ever heard in my life." I hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes. The thought of someone else touchin' you, it drives me crazy. You're mine, and I am honored that I will be your first and your last."

"I love you Jasper Whitlock."

"As I love you Isabella Swan" I leaned down to kiss her again. She kissed me back, resumin' the passionate intimacy that had been halted a few minutes ago.

Her hands roamed over my chest once again, exporin' my body and feelin' every inch of my torso. One of her hands drifted lower while the other stayed firmly pressed against my stomach, after a second she grabbed my cock. The move was swift and gentle. She was unsure of her next move. I would never deny her a chance to touch me if that was what she wanted. Her touch sent a moan of pleasure right through me.

I reached down to wrap my hand around her small one, showin' her how to give me pleasure, if that was what she intended to do. She let me guide her hand up and down the length of my shaft in smooth but firm motions. When her confidence in the thought that she could continue on her own regained, I let go so she could keep goin' on her own. Her touch sent shivers of pleasure straight through me.

I moved my hand to her hip, holdin' it firmly in place while my other continued massagin' her breast. With another lick right below her ear, which caused her arousal to spike higher (I would keep that little trick in mind for future notions); I moved my hand from her hip back to her center. She was soakin' wet for me too, makin me purr in delight.

She was the only female I had ever purred for, makin' me believe that it must be a mate thing. Either way, I loved it. My fingers explored her folds until I came to her clit. I used my thumb to rub her in circles, with a slow fashion. She moaned loudly, wantonly, and bucked her hips into me once more, causin' her wet center to guide along my shaft.

I groaned from the feelin' of it and moved my head to her shoulder, tryin' so fuckin' hard to keep from movin' too fast. Instead, I slowly slid a finger into her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her legs tightened around my waist. I slid another finger in and began to pump them in and out of her, slow at first, then a little faster. Her pace on me picked up at the same time my own did. I couldn't even fathom how amazin' it would feel to finally actually be inside of her, she was so _tight_.

My fingers went farther, curlin' inside of her, findin' that place that I knew would send her over the edge, my own release was fast aproachin'. My grunts and groans were proof of that. With a few more thrusts of my hand her whole body began to convulse with euphoric pleasure.

"Oh GOD JASSSPERRR" She screamed.

I followed right after her with a deep guttural moan of ecstasy.

"Wow." She sighed, once she could talk properly.

"Absolutely."

"Did I uh, did I do it right?" She asked softly. I chuckled at her absurdity.

"You were perfect Darlin'. I couldn't have asked for anythin' more perfect than you." I said truthfully.

"Hmm, so Major Whitlock, are you planning to make love to me now or am I gonna have to take what I want?" Her tone was playful and eager; it caused a low growl from me. Quicker that a blink I was hoverin' over her once again. She was beautiful, lyin' beneath me like this, though she was stunnin' in no matter what position she was in.

"You sure about this Isabella? It's gonna hurt." I said with a slight grimace. The thought of puttin' my mate in pain, for whatever reason, was unpleasant. She palmed my cheek in her hand, smilin' up at me.

"I want to be one with you Jasper. I need you to claim me. I need to be yours on every level. I want you in every single way possible. I love you, now take what is yours." My smile had to have been radiant, my cheeks actually hurt from the muscle movement.

She wanted to be mine. She knew she was mine. There was nothin' in this world that could have made me happier.

"I am yours Isabella, for the rest of time, and beyond it. I will always be yours."

My arms went under her shoulder blades, holdin' her to me. Her own hands mimicked my position. My tip was at her entrance. I wasn't sure how to proceed though. Either way it was gonna be painful.

"Your hymen is harder to break through as a vampire. I think doin' this in one swift motion will be the easiest way." I told her.

"I trust you."

I crashed my lips to hers. My tongue massagin' her own and with no warnin', cause I didn't want her to freak out or let her nerves make it any worse, I plunged all the way inside of her. The pain hit us both instantaneously. Her legs squeezed me with near bone crushing pressure. I didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly into her ear. "I'm sorry for your pain. I love you." I knew exactly how much pain she was in, I could feel it. I could also feel how fuckin' tight she was. After about a minute her pain receded and her legs loosened their deathly grip on me.

"I love you too Jasper. Keep goin'. I'm ready now." And she was, I could sense it.

I moved slowly at first, testin' the waters you could say. She kissed my neck and my chest. Every few minutes the need to kiss her senseless came back to me and I would grab the back of her head and bring it to me. Every time I hit that spot deep inside of her she would make the most exquisite face and my heart would soar at the knowledge that I was the one that gave her that kind of bliss.

I picked up the pace and Isabella's nails pierced through my skin. I moaned at the sensations of the pleasure and pain mixture. It was oddly erotic. She met my thrusts with equal force. When I got close to my release I bit into her shoulder, claimin' her and pinched her clit causing her to tremble and convulse with her own release. We came down from our highs simultaneously. My body collapsed softly on top of hers. After a few moments our labored breathin' leveled out and she began to run her hand through my hair softly. My purrs proved just how much I loved the feel of it.

Without warnin' she flipped us over and was straddlin' me, an air of mischief swirlin' through her. "This time Major I think I'd like to fuck you while on top." I didn't know where her confidence came from but with those seductive words and the look in her eyes I couldn't care enough to bother with findin' out, not that she gave me time to question her anyways. Soon enough she was followin' through, with her little statement. Our animal huntin' long forgotten.

* * *

We didn't come up for air for nearly two days. Needless to say, Isabella was one insatiable wildcat. What did finally bring us out of our intimately induced haze was a bear, if you could believe it. It came within thirty feet before realizin' that it was in danger. It didn't stand a chance. Isabella and I fed off of it together. It was hopefully the last time I will ever be feedin' off of an animal.

I knew without a shadow of doubt that I would follow her through hell and high-water, so if she wanted to change diets, then I would do so, if only to make her happy. Lucky enough for me, she was even more so disgusted by the taste than I was, so I doubted that I would ever have to face that issue. I would however only feed off of the darker human population. And I would do it with no complaint.

She had extremely good reasonin' behind her huntin' ideas. It all made sense to me. Feed off of the humans that deserved to die for their crimes. Sure some might say that we were playin' God, by choosin' who lives or dies, but I doubt that the human that was about to be raped or murdered would complain if they knew we were savin' them from that fate.

They would never know that they had come close to death, if they were lucky. No, we would just search out the killers and criminals and end their lowly existence in this world, without their next victim ever knowin' what their fate could have been.

We left the bear as it was when we were done with it for the other creatures of the forest to deal with. No reason to hide it when another animal could live off of the meat.

I took her hand and ran us back to the camp. Peter would be livid by now, I was sure. Havin' left him to deal with two brand new newborns wasn't exactly the nicest thing to have ever done to him. Sure enough I was right in my thoughts.

"Now where in the fuck've the two of ya' been? Do ya' have any fuckin' idea what I've had ta' put up with? Of course ya' don't. They act properly for you, _Major._ Messin' with their emotions an' shit, makin' em' all calm an' whatnot when yer around." He didn't give me time to reply before he stormed off in the opposite direction that the camp was in. I would give him a couple of hours before I let him know that Isabella and I were leavin' once again.

I wouldn't tell him where we were goin' or what we were doin' for his own good. Hopefully all would be forgivin' when he met his own mate.

"He'll get over it. He needs to pull out the stick that's been shoved up his ass." I winced from the visual that I received from her descriptive words. I had never heard anyone say that before and I wandered if it happened often in the future. I hoped not, for there couldn't be much to look forward to if it did.

Isabella laughed at the confused and shocked look I gave off. "It was an expression Jasper. Basically it means that he needs to stop acting like an idiot." Her amusement was palpable and I found myself smilin' sheepishly at her for thinkin' she was serious.

"I need to check out the damage. See how many of them killed each other while we were gone. Maria won't like loosin' so many of her soldiers while she was away." I told her seriously, all amusement washin' away.

"Maria won't matter soon enough. Besides we need to take care of the ones that will be an issue, when it comes to loyalty now anyways. One way or another there will probably be fewer vampires here when she returns then when she left." Her tone left no room for argument. It amazed me how similar we were in strategizin'. Her approval of my previous plan made it that much clearer that this beautiful creature was made for me. I nodded in accent and went to the middle of the camp, once again ready to gather the troops.

"Soldiers!" I hollered loud enough for the ones that weren't in the immediate vicinity to hear. "Front and center. Now!" I felt a way of determination and mischief comin' from my mate and looked at her for explanation. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if that were answer enough. I sighed internally, havin' a feelin' I would understand soon anyways.

A very short while later everyone was present. "Things 'round here are about to Change. Many of you already follow my lead and know better than to cross me. Some of you however have not come to that conclusion." I felt around the different emotions while I gave my speech. Weedin' out the trouble makers and makin' a list for later. There were five so far that would be destroyed. Many would think me cruel for killin' a person based on their loyal ties. With a vampire though, those ties could be lethal when broken.

If I killed Maria and left some of her followers, there was a chance that I would have a vampire out to get revenge at a later date. I refused to take that chance, and I would do _absolutely anythin'_ to keep my mate out of harm's way.

"Things are goin' to stay the same for the most part 'round here for the foreseeable future. However, I am now in charge, and when I am not around, you will take your direct orders from The Captain. Maria will no longer be callin' the shots. I will. Get used to it." I reveled in the fear and respect that most of them showed. "That will be all for now. Go back to your trainin' and previous activities. I have business to attend to."

There were seven in total that would be an issue. Two of which were valued by Maria, they would be the first to go. There were others that I wanted to kill simply for the way in which they lusted after my mate. They wouldn't go near her however, since they could smell my venom coursin' through her. They could see my mark on her as well. The new clothes that we had thrown on before returin' to camp didn't hide her mark at all. I had picked that dress solely for that reason.

They knew she was mine, and if they valued their life they would keep their distance. "Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin?"

"I would like to try something out when we take care of the ones that need to be ended."

"Alright, you ready then? I figured we could get this done before the sun goes down, so we can have the darkness to head into town."

"I am. When we get near the ones you want destroyed just point them out to me and give me a second, before pursuing them."

"Yes ma'am." I said kissin' her temple affectionately.

* * *

The two that needed to go first were found together, talkin' in hushed tones. They were already makin' plans. I nodded in their direction for Isabella's benefit and gave her roughly a minute before headin' over to them. As soon as they heard me approachin' they stiffened an' turned in our direction.

"Major." They said in unison.

"Gentlemen." I smirked. They knew they were done for. They both spun around to flee, but surprisingly they didn't get anywhere.

"What in the hell. I can't move." One of them said in outrage to the other.

Shocked, I looked to Isabella. She had a smug grin plastered to her face. Apparently she had planned this. "You can remove their heads, but I have a physical barrier covering their lower halves. I will remove it once you've dismembered them." She said calmly.

I smiled to wide that my whole face hurt from the notion. My mate was gonna be one woman that no one would ever want to fuck with, myself included.

I made quick work of them, quickly findin' the other five and doin' roughly the same to them. They were all turnin' to cinders before anyone really had any idea of what was happenin'.

Peter took me a couple of extra minutes to find. He was sittin near one of the creaks nearly ten miles away, still pissed at me. I got to the point quickly, no reason to beat around the bush.

"You only have one newborn to watch over for the time bein'. I'm pretty sure Jimmy found one of the blond girls rather accommodatin' soon after my little speech. He should be preoccupied for the next couple of days. Isabella needs my help doin' something for a short while. We are headin' out now."

He looked at us, disbelief showin' outwardly. I would have laughed if he wasn't so pissed right now. Isabella had no issues laughin' at him though.

"Jesus, Peter. Get over yourself. I promise when you find your mate we will let you have at least a week of uninterrupted alone time. For now though we need you to watch over the ones left here."

"The ones left here? What's that s'posed ta' mean?" He was thoroughly confused.

"We needed to weed out the potential threats. We are now down to only fourteen soldiers. Also they will be followin' your orders as my second in command. They are all aware that we have takin' over this camp and Maria will no longer be in charge."

"You-you did what now? Ya' dethroned Maria? Damn, Sugar here sure did put some pep in your step." He chuckled. I growled at him. His little nicknames for my mate were gratin' on my nerves. He just laughed harder. "I wish you'd a' shown up a decade ago. Things might've been a bit nicer 'round these parts. Well go on then. Leave again. Go an' do yer secret shit while I'm stuck here babysittin' once again."

He walked back towards camp, leavin' me standin' there speechless, still laughin' his ass off. One of these days I might just kill that fucker so he can't aggravate me no longer. Isabella brought me out of my irritated thoughts.

"You ready Cowboy?" That statement alone caused me to groan internally. She smirked, like she knew what I was strugglin' over. We could forget about findin' Peter's mate, all I wanted to do was have my way with my own. She laughed and lightly hit my arm. "Later _Cowboy,_" She purred. Oh God. "Right now we have a blonde female to look for, and hey she'll most definitely keep Peter off our back for a while." She snickered.

I grabbed her hand pullin' her flush against my little issue. "Later." I promised, to both myself and her.

* * *

**Do you think people say Cock in the 1800's? Either way, any other word did not sound right, so we will all have to get over it.**

**I think I went through a whole pack of cigarettes writing this chapter. Sex scenes make me nervous. Hope ya'll liked it.**

**Just a quick question. Everyone that is reading this knows that the future will change. I have had a few people inquire about the fate of Rosalie. Rosalie Will be in this story either as a human that is befriended or a vampire is up for debate. My question is… should I give Rosalie the future she always had planned for herself, meaning kids or not… Whatever your answer is, I can promise you that either way I go you will still love the outcome. Also don't worry about Emmett, no matter what we will still have him somewhere too.**

**Okay people I know that there are thousands of you that will read this…I have proof. I want 100 reviews to this chapter and it just might be incentive enough for me to post the next chapter earlier than next weekend. Much will happen in that Chapter, you will want it sooner than later.**

**Love you all. Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.**

**Now REVIEW! That's an order directly from Major Jasper Whitlock himself…**


End file.
